


Moonstreak Chronicles Season One

by Crysith



Category: 24 (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysith/pseuds/Crysith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universes collide to fight an ultimate evil and restore balance. Unfortunately, balance cannot be maintained at all times. Only when the scales are tipped does fate intervene to restore order.<br/>Crystal will realize that even someone who believes they are not important, will become one of the most important players in the game. But she will need help, and a companion at her side.<br/>Enemies will become allies. Friends will be made from unlikely sources, and love will find a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What lies here is an ongoing Cross Over of massive proportions. The start is rather old and I will not apologize for its amateur-ness, nor will I rewrite it for personal reasons. You will see me evolve as a writer as the chapters keep coming.  
> Written as a hobby and for fun. I do not own anything except the original characters Moonstreak, Crystal, Lunar Prime, and Crysith. Wildstryke belongs to a friend of mine who used the transformer name generator because he wanted to be in my story.  
> Fan art to follow.  
> Enjoy.  
> Very adult themes, some romantic and some not.

Chapter One

The class moved along the hanger. It was easily larger than several football fields put together. There were military jets set up, wing to wing, on display for the large group to view. She eyed them; you could tell they were brand new. Their metal skin gleaming in the sunlight that poked through the windows. She and one other woman were the only females in the group. It was a field trip for her college. These were the only fun times she had in the class, the trips to airports, hangers, and now, the Military Base.  
The group moved outside, she placed her sunglasses over her eyes, tucking her hair back. The group leader and the current officer of the base led them around the side to the sight of three Harrier Jets. Two were a two seated, and one only with a single seat. She smiled; they were one of her favorites. Too bad this trip didn't include taking the students for a ride.  
The students were allowed to crowd around the machines, certain parts labeled for them to take notes on. Everyone seemed interested in the first two, fresh with novelty paint. The third sat a few steps away from the crowd, and she looked at it. This one was flat black; maybe they had not given it a top coat yet. She doubted these were planes that actually saw battle. Mainly used for air shows, but they were still impressive.  
She looked back at her group, while the officer explained how the single seaters have not been built for the past 10 years. She frowned. She wasn't sure why she didn't like to hear that, but she didn't. It seemed to single them out, like the jet was a creature on the face of extinction. She laughed at herself. Surely they would come out with a fresh jet, something she would quickly add to her favorites list. But she returned to gaze to the single seat and smiled at it. Adjusting her backpack she walked up to it, the nose just above her head. They looked bigger from far away.  
Turning to make sure no one was watching she looked up at the plane, smiling widely.  
"Hello there pretty boy. Why you sitting over here all by yourself? Hmm?" She spoke to it, reaching up to touch her fingertips to the nose.  
It was warm from sitting in the sun. She spread her fingers and placed her palm against the surface. The flat black paint was a bit rough as she trailed her hand down the nose to one side, just below the cockpit. She looked at the fan engine next to her head. What made a jet were its engines, blasting it through the sky at unbelievable speeds. Every time, she wondered how those thin blades could lift this great machine vertically, and blast it forward, with only one engine.  
She traced her hands around the engine, and then followed a wing. Thick and slanting downward. When she reached the tip she thought she felt it vibrate but thought nothing of it. She traced the wing around and neared the tail. When she reached the end she stepped back up to the nose and looked at the cockpit longingly. She had a fleeting thought of what it would be like if this Harrier was, in fact, a real transformer. Not just from the Bay-verse, but from any of them.  
"Too bad I don't know how to fly you handsome. Would be awesome." She sighed and patted the nose.  
"Anytime you're ready to join us Miss Wentz." The officer shouted at her.  
"Coming!" She yelled in his direction and then turned back at the jet. She rubbed its nose one last time and smiled at it. "Wish I could see you again." She sounded sad, even if she was smiling. But she turned around and walked back to the crowd.  
"Thank you for joining us Miss Wentz. That plane is one of 3 that will be destroyed next month."  
"Destroyed? Why?"  
"We have no more use for it. So it will be recycled for parts to repair more, well, more needed planes."  
"I see." She replied flatly. A species facing extinction indeed.


	2. Chapter Two

The class ended, students were returned to the school, and then they left to go home. She was walking to the parking lot when two voices yelled at her from behind.  
"Crystal! Wait up!" She turned around to see Sam and Mikaela trotting up to her.  
"Hey guys! What's up?"  
"Oh nothing. Did you have fun on your trip?" Mikaela asked.  
"Oh it was ok."  
"Ok? You got to look at some neat jets and it was ok?" Sam asked a little shocked. "I thought you loved those things."  
She giggled. "Yea, but it was actually kind of depressing. All they told us was how old they all were, and that they were going to be destroyed."  
"Well that sucks!" Mikaela stated and looked at Sam.  
"Yea it does. Beautiful planes too. They had an AV-8B single seated Harrier. Black paint. Just sitting there looking all lonely. So what are you two up to tonight?"  
Sam smiled and looked at Mikaela. "Well, Mikaela is better at remembering this stuff than me. Someone has a birthday tomorrow."  
Crystal eyed them with a grin. "And?"  
"Well, you want to go to the movies or something?" Mikaela asked.  
"Aww you guys. I'm fine really."  
"Crystal, you never get out. You need to have some fun. Let's go to the club!" They were right, she was a recluse. She rather enjoyed it that way too.  
"The club? Of all places. What is wrong with the movie idea?"  
"Not enough men there."  
"HA! I'm not looking for one Mikaela."  
"I know I know. But you know I am bound and determined to find you one."  
Crystal giggled and eyed Mikaela. She was a good friend. Ever since they all met when college started 4 years ago. Had it really been that long? Sam was really quiet around her at first; it was Crystal's humor that tended to be taken the wrong way. But Mikaela got it, and eventually Sam did too. She remembered Sam's car. Back then it was the new model Chevrolet Camaro, and now, being several years old, it still looked brand new. He kept it very clean. If it wasn’t for the new models that Chevy put out after the release of the movie, Crystal would swear that this car was the actual Bumblebee. Even when Crystal had first met Sam and Mikaela she thought it rather odd that they were the same names from the movie, but they did not look like the actors.  
Mikaela was pleading with her through her eyes. Crystal had a hard time telling her no.  
"Alright alright. But I'm taking my bike if I need to leave."  
"YAY!!" Mikaela shrieked and wrapped her arms around Crystal.  
"We are going to have so much fun!"  
"He he Ok. When is this party starting and which club?"  
"We are going to The Autobots. Is 8 o'clock ok?" Sam asked.  
"That sounds good. I'll see you all there."  
"Ok girl. And remember, dress sexy!" Mikaela shouted as the two walked away.  
Crystal only smiled and shook her head. She didn’t know what sexy clothes were.  
She unhooked her helmet and climbed aboard her white Aurora Suzuki and started it up. She pulled out of campus and drove home.  
Her small house was way outside of town. And with the way the gas prices were, she was glad she had her bike. Her small 2 bedroom house sat a small plot of land. Nothing fancy and she paid a kid once a week to mow the yard. But it was private, and comfortable. There was an old abandoned shed at the far end of her land. It was rusted and looked like it would collapse at the next storm that decided to come through every blue moon. One of these days she would have someone come out and take care of it. One of these days.  
Her income was based from home. She only worked part time, giving customer service to those that didn't know where the power button was on their computer. But her savings account was filled from the death of her parents. Their life insurance left her with sweet comfort for at least the next couple of years. She hoped by that time she would finish school and finally figure out what she wanted to do with her life. It would come to her, she hoped.  
She stepped into her house and was greeted by a meow. Diablo, her male black cat glared at her from the side table next to the door.  
"Hi precious. What's that look for?" Diablo jumped down and ran into the kitchen, sitting next to an empty food bowl.  
"Oh, sorry baby." She filled his bowl. He began to chomp away while she took off her shoes and took her back pack off, tossing it on the couch. She went to the bathroom and showered, selected an outfit that Mikaela would probably approve of. She didn't have 'sexy clothes' per say, but this should work. Hip huggers and a dressy black tank top. She laced up her boots and returned to the bathroom to mess with her hair. It was long and she normally kept it down or in a ponytail. Maybe she should curl it, no. If she were to meet a man, he should like her for who she is, not how sexy she can make herself. Besides, the cleavage she was showing should be enough for a guy to look at. Plus, her hair would get all messed up in the helmet if she did anything to it.  
It was 7:30, time to go. She kissed Diablo, who had made her backpack into his bed again, and walked out the door.  
She parked in the back of the new Club that had only been open now for a couple months. They say the owner named it after the Transformers franchise.  
Mikaela and Sam were waiting for her at the entrance; they smiled when they saw her and waved her over. They entered to the assault of neon lights and loud rock music. Coal Chamber filtered through the walls with Big Truck. Crystal was the first to hit the bar and order a drink. Sam always had soda while Mikaela and Crystal went with something a little stronger this time and they found a table in the corner to sit at.  
"This is a pretty nice club." Crystal started, noticing Mikaela looking around.  
"Yea, hard to believe the guy named it after the Transformers." Mikaela stated. Sam coughed and nodded.  
"At least they play good music. That country music some of them played got annoying."  
Mikaela nodded. "Oh I know. Lame. So how does it feel turning 26?"  
"Why do you ask? You guys are only 2 years younger than me."  
"Hahahaha. Old woman."  
"Oh hush." Crystal stuck her tongue out at her and they laughed at each other. Mikaela scanned the room for potential males for Crystal. Her face barred one of disappointment when she couldn't see one that was alone.  
The night hadn't even started yet when the lights flickered and the building shook. Happy Birthday to me.


	3. Chapter Three

"What the hell?" Crystal screamed as all three of them got out from the table. An explosion could be heard outside and everyone in the club panicked, screaming and running for the doors. When the three got outside the road was tore up, one of the electric lines was down, crackling with electricity. People ran for their cars, leaving as fast as they could, grinding bumpers against each other. Crystal briefly hoped no one would run over her bike, but the thought was quickly gone when a jet came streaking across the sky. It was too dark to quite tell which kind it was but Crystal watched as it banked and started to descend at full thrusters, right at them. Crystal heard Sam shouting something, but couldn't hear it.  
"BEE!" Sam screamed. Crystal turned her head in his direction to see his car come pulling up the road, tires screeching. She looked back up to the jet, it was coming down fast, but another rammed it in midair. Sparks flew and she watched in silent horror as the first started to shift, and transform into a robot. Her jaw dropped, she couldn't believe it. The entire franchise. That meant, Sam and Mikaela? But they didn’t look like the actors in the movie. Mikaela was pulling on her arm; she was trying to get her into Sam's car. It took her a moment but she finally moved, squeezing in the back and watching what Sam wasn't doing. He wasn't driving the car. That meant, she was in one! Oh dear god. It is Bumblebee!  
The car peeled away, and Crystal could see the two jets in the distance. They were still together, and plummeting to the ground. When they hit they were out of sight. There was a fire ball that leapt to the sky and then twin jet engines blasted off into the night. The car took them to the source of the explosion. All three quickly climbed out of the car, watching, as it became another of those robots. Crystal couldn't feel her legs; this was amazing, and terrifying. The yellow robot approached the crater in the ground. Sam couldn't stay still though; he went to look as well. Mikaela stayed with Crystal, and they watched as the two looked through the raised dirt.  
"What is it Bee?" Sam asked.  
"I'm not sure. I do know that Starscream was the one it attacked. But this is not an Autobot."  
"Hey Mikaela! Come take a look at this!" Sam waved them over. Mikaela held Crystal's hand as they walked over to the crater. Crystal first saw the wing, then the hull. It was a jet, its tail buried and its nose sticking up from under the dirt. The twin engines under the cockpit gave her a dawn of realization and her stomach froze. It was a Harrier. Her Harrier. What the hell? She wasn't sure what happened next but she found herself at its nose, touching it gently. Some of the metal was damaged and it was hot to the touch.  
"Crystal! Get out of there; we don't know if it's dead or not!" Sam shouted at her.  
"Pretty boy?" She asked it and the metal vibrated under her hand. She was aware of something grabbing her around the waist and she was pulled back. The nose in the ground shifted, two clawed hands came from the sides and lifted itself up, dirt falling away and the nose bending, tucking itself against a chest, the wings bending back, legs and feet standing it up, and two red eyes fixing on her.  
"Hold it right there Decepticon." Bee threatened, setting Crystal down and now sporting a cannon on his arm. The Decepticon put his clawed hands in the air and stood before them.  
"I mean no harm." A deep voice resonated from the creature. Odd clicks and high pitched wails complemented the voice, making it other worldly.  
"I doubt that. Why did you attack Starscream? I thought Decepticons didn't attack their own kind." Bee asked cannon loaded and ready to fire.  
"They do when one is a traitor." Bee went silent, his cannon lowered.  
"Why?" Bee asked. Crystal was amazed by the emotion in those words. Bee was confused by the Decepticon's statement. The robot laughed, the ground vibrating.  
"Why not?" Bee looked him up and down, blue eyes looking for something.  
"You understand you cannot be trusted?"  
"Yes. I was not here to redeem myself. I saw my target, I attacked. So if you'll excuse me." It turned to walk away.  
"Wait!" Bee shouted and took a step forward. The robot turned to face him again. Crystal was sure his red eyes shifted to her for a moment, then back to Bee.  
"What is your name?" The robot seemed to think about that for a minute.  
"I have none. I am no longer a Decepticon, so therefore, I have no designation. Not anymore"  
Bee nodded. "Then what should I call you now?"  
The robot looked up at the night sky, the moon was full, and illuminated the area around them. "Moonstreak."  
"Moonstreak, if you are no longer a Decepticon, you could join forces with us. We are few, and could use you"  
"I doubt you would accept me so easily."  
"True. Optimus will want to speak with you. I’m sure you are aware out number are small. Any help against the Decepticons would be appreciated."  
"I have no problem with that."  
"Alright, how may we contact you?"  
"I'll be at the military base for another month, until I am destroyed, so the human put it. But what they don't know is that plane is going to come up missing before then."  
"Very well. Until then." Bee gave Moon a nod and turned to leave. The four of them started to walk away.  
"Excuse me a moment?" Moon asked and they turned to face him. "Might I speak with her?" Moon was pointing at Crystal. Her eyes widened and Bee looked down at her then at Moon. "Alone?" Moon asked.  
Bee didn't like that. "I will be near." He stated flatly. Why Moon would want to talk to Sam and Mikaela's friend, he had no idea. But he wouldn't let harm come to her.  
Crystal didn't know how her legs were working, she didn’t remember giving them permission to do so, but she was walking up to Moon. She glanced back to see Mikaela and the others walking away. When she turned around Moon was on a knee, his face now at her level. She looked into his red eyes, fiber optic, twitching back and forth to her own, glowing in the night.  
"What is your name?" He spoke in a quiet tone. Crystal gaped at him for a moment; she could feel her heart in her neck.  
"Um, Crystal." He smiled at her, showing sharp metal teeth. He extended a clawed hand at her. "Crystal, it was very nice to meet you." She looked at the hand and tilted her head. He wanted to shake? Then it dawned on her. "Oh my god! Earlier today. Oh my god I am so sorry! I didn't mean to...well...I mean...I'm sorry I was, um, touching you...and stuff." He chuckled in his chest, the ground vibrating under her feet. He smiled and still held his hand out. Her face was burning with embarrassment.  
"I enjoyed that actually. The attention you gave me was very...warming. To say the least." Crystal blushed. Was she hearing this right? She looked at the clawed hand he still offered and she put hers into it. The fingers closed slightly over her small hand. "And anytime you would like to go flying, please, let me know." She smiled, she didn't know why; the damn thing was flirting with her. He released her hand, stood and walked away. She left the crater and saw Sam and Mikaela in the yellow car. Mikaela got out pushing the seat out of the way so Crystal could get in the back.  
"Are you alright Crystal? What did he say?" Sam asked his voice thick with worry.  
"He, well. He said it was nice to meet me." Crystal said more like a question to herself than an answer for the others. The car drove them back to the tattered club, Sam and Mikaela walking her to her bike.  
"Listen Crystal, if you need to talk to me, call me. I'm sure you're going to have questions after the initial shock of what happened tonight."  
"No problem Mikaela. Your phone will be on all night right?"  
"Of course!" She smiled and hugged Crystal. Sirens could be heard heading towards them and they knew they needed to get out of there quickly.  
"If you need anything Crystal." Sam offered.  
"I'll be ok Sam, Thanks." Sam nodded. Crystal put on her helmet and left the parking lot.  
She realized she was home, undressed and lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Diablo was making himself comfortable at her legs. All she could do was think about all that had happened tonight. And what the hell was going to happen next?


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning Crystal woke to her alarm clock. She was the proverbial zombie, dragging her feet to the kitchen, smelling the fresh pot of coffee steaming away. She poured her a cup and added the sugar. Taking a few sips she looked up at the clock on the wall. Wait, today was Saturday, she didn't have school today. "Well damn it." She said to herself. If she hadn't of starting drinking her coffee she could of easily went back to sleep. Oh well. She trotted around her house, cleaning up clothes and rubble. Her cell phone blasted a tone that meant Mikaela was calling and she answered it.  
"Hey girl! How you doing?" Mikaela was way too cheerful in the morning Crystal decided.  
"I'm fine. What's up?"  
"Oh nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I wanted to call you last night but Sam said it probably wouldn't have been a good idea to wake you up."  
"Oh yea. I'm glad Sam remembers."  
"Hey! I was excited! I had to tell somebody! It wasn't my fault it was 9 in the morning!"  
"Hahaha."  
"Anyway, Crystal. You do remember what all happened last night right?"  
"Yea, I do."  
"Well ah, when you're ready to hear the whole story, let us know. We would like to sit down and talk to you about it."  
"I don't think I'm ready for that right now." She wanted to say he knew the story already, but perhaps it wasn’t all that the movies made it out to be,  
"I know I know. I just wanted to let you know."  
"Thanks girl."  
"You know. You really are calm about all this."  
"Just getting ready for the nervous breakdown. Eye of the storm and all that."  
"At least you enjoyed the movies that may help. Don’t be afraid of them, they are the good guys. The government used any kind of franchise they could to help us accept them. Please call me if you need anything Crystal."  
"I will girl. I'm gonna go now though."  
"Alright, talk to you later! And Happy Birthday!"  
"Thanks. Bye." Crystal tossed the phone and continued through the house.  
She gathered up a load of laundry and while she loaded them in the washer she started to think about last night. Bee, she remembered, and Moonstreak. They were both amazing. How that robot fit in that little car she wasn't sure, but she saw it with her own eyes. Moonstreak was extremely impressive, not much larger than Bee. She still felt embarrassed for the way she fondled him at the military base. She didn't know he was going to turn into a giant robot! A giant robot. The thought was still trying to be denied, but she knew better. Denial was not a good thing; she needed to accept that alien robots were in fact real and on Earth. They were no longer alone on this planet. She remembered how the metal was damaged from the fight he got into with, Starscream, was it? Of all the Decepticons it had to be that asshole. How did they repair themselves? She continued to think about random things like that while she finished her laundry and let Diablo outside. It was a beautiful day, so she decided to sit out on the porch. Diablo rummaged through the grass, eating a few blades. She smiled at him and looked up at the sky. "Must be nice to fly." She thought to herself.  
After a few hours her tummy began to rumble and she made some lunch, and then parked herself at her computer. Saturday meant she was off work as well, so she signed on messenger to see none of her friends online. She went to close it when an IM popped up on the screen.  
PrettyBoy105: Hello there.  
Crystal stared at the screen, who the hell was this? Pretty boy...Are you serious?  
Crysith: Hello.  
PrettyBoy105: It's Moonstreak.  
Crysith: Oh, hello. How are you online?  
Her hands were a bit shaky as she typed out her question.  
PrettyBoy105: It's where we get all of our information. We can link with it.  
Crysith: So what are you doing looking me up?  
PrettyBoy105: I wanted to make sure I didn't frighten you last night.  
Crysith: Well of course you did, you are a giant robot!  
PrettyBoy105: I'm sorry.  
Crysith: It's alright.  
PrettyBoy105: I'm sorry.  
Crysith: It's alright Moon. I'm fine.  
PrettyBoy105: I'm sorry.  
Crysith: I said it's alright! Geez.  
PrettyBoy105: Alright.  
Crysith: So why did you betray the Decepticons?  
The messenger remained blank for a minute.  
PrettyBoy105: Decepticons are the enemies of the Autobots. On our home planet of Cybertron, a war had broken out between them. Difference of opinions really. The leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, wanted to rule the planet, there were rebels.  
This all sounded familiar. Did he know about the movies? The cartoons and toys?  
Crysith: So what happened?  
PrettyBoy105: The planet was destroyed. The war was brought here, but with Megatron dead, the Decepticons will be quiet for a long time. They may even leave. But that is highly unlikely.  
Crysith: So why aren't you one of them anymore?  
PrettyBoy105: Difference of opinion.  
He didn't say anymore. She got the suspicion that he didn't want to talk about it any further.  
Crysith: So you are aware of the movies, the comics, all that stuff that talks about your kind?  
PrettyBoy105: Yes, although I am unsure how it all started. All I can determine is that the Transformers Franchise began in Japan.  
Crysith: Yes, and now it’s real. I can’t believe it.  
Silence again.  
PrettyBoy105: What are you doing?  
Crysith: Nothing. Cleaning my house.  
PrettyBoy105: Am I bothering you?  
Crysith: No.  
PrettyBoy105: Do you trust me?  
Crysith: No.  
PrettyBoy105: Fair enough.  
Crysith: Sorry.  
PrettyBoy105: Nothing to be sorry about. I wouldn't trust me either.  
Crysith: Well that doesn't make me feel better. How do I know you can't find me through the Internet now?  
PrettyBoy105: I already have.  
Crystal stopped typing after that. She stared at the screen in shock. Was he going to kill her? Was he on his way over here now?  
PrettyBoy105: Are you there?  
PrettyBoy105: Crystal, I am nowhere near you. I will not harm you.  
Crysith: How can I believe you?  
PrettyBoy105: I hope you do.  
Crysith: I'm going to go now.  
PrettyBoy105: Very well.  
She signed herself to Offline Mode but noticed he still remained Online. She supposed if he was connected to the Internet that he really couldn't go offline. She looked at the name, PrettyBoy. How cute. He called himself by the pet name she gave him yesterday. Things were just starting to get creepy. She stepped away from the computer and peeked out the windows. No jet sat in her yard, and no planes flew overhead that she could see. For now. She thought about calling Mikaela and telling her what happened. But she didn't. She finished her lunch and sat down to watch TV.  
She flipped through the channels till a familiar black hull came to view.  
"This Harrier here will be one of many under the new program issued by the government last year. It will be recycled to make way for more updated and advanced fighter planes issued to come out in the next two years." The reporter spoke through the screen. Crystal knew that Moon would not let them purposefully destroy him, but looking at him sitting there, alone, abandoned, and threatened with destruction, her heart swelled a little bit. She wondered where he would go. Was there someplace he could hide? She did have that shed...no. She was not going to offer shelter to one of the bad guys. Wrong, potential, former bad guys. Things just did not make sense. She was communicating with something that was the enemy. What if he still is one of them, just undercover? Would they beat each other up? Taking damage as proof of a traitors demise? She wasn't sure, but as much as she wanted to believe that a walking, talking, transforming Harrier wanted to be her friend, she was ready to give him a chance. Maybe after Optimus Prime talked to him. Bee said it was his decision. Optimus was the leader of the Autobots, then surely his opinion mattered and she could go from there. Optimus Prime, she mused. Her first favorite Transformer as a kid. Would he be the same?  
She changed her load of laundry and let Diablo inside. Still no jets in sight. She walked by the computer and noticed he was still online. She was tempted to talk to him again, but not.  
Crysith: Hello?  
PrettyBoy105: Hello there! I didn't think you would come back.  
Crysith: I was curious.  
PrettyBoy105: About what?  
Crysith: About you.  
PrettyBoy105: Oh? What would you like to know?  
Crysith: Why me? Why are you talking to me? And why does it matter?  
PrettyBoy105: It doesn't matter who I talk to. Why you, is because even before you knew what I was, you showed me concern. You have a sixth sense for living things. I knew it when I saw you. And just like that you turned and saw me. You weren't quite sure what you were thinking, but it led you to me. And for that, it matters that it is you that I talk to.  
Crysith: Then why can't you just leave me alone? Why do you need to talk to me?  
PrettyBoy105: Would you like me to leave you alone then?  
Crystal didn't type anything. Did she want him to stop talking to her? He was giant robotic jet, and he wanted to talk to her. Who would not want that?  
Crysith: You didn't answer my question.  
PrettyBoy105: Because of what you did.  
Crysith: What did I do?  
PrettyBoy105: You touched me. Not just physically. When I became a Decepticon, I was considered weak. A failure. I didn't fit in, but I stayed with them. I did what I was told to the best of my ability, taking every punishment deemed necessary. I was nearly driven insane, when I finally chose to leave. Even if they had found me and killed me, I would have accepted that. I never knew kindness, or concern. You gave me a taste of that yesterday.  
Crysith: So what? You want more or something?  
PrettyBoy105: Yes.  
Crystal stared that screen in disbelief. Was he serious? He sure was blunt wasn't he? She sat there for a good 5 minutes before he broke the silence.  
PrettyBoy105: Crystal? Did I offend you?  
Crysith: No. I just don't know what to say.  
PrettyBoy105: Optimus is trying to contact me. I will appear offline. I will prove myself to you soon enough.  
Crysith: Ok.  
PrettyBoy105: I like that name. Crysith. What does it mean? I cannot find it.  
Crysith: It's my pen name, among other things.  
PrettyBoy105: We will talk later. Goodnight.  
And he was offline. She looked out the window. It was night time already? She got up and folded all her clothes then crawled into bed. Sleep didn't come easy, she was thinking about Moon. She was so confused. Maybe it was time for her, Mikaela and Sam to sit and have that talk.


	5. Chapter Five

The next day Crystal, Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee were parked at a spot off the side of the road, overlooking a cliff and a single tree. The three humans sat along the tree, while Bee made quick work of transforming. He stood by the side of the road and watched, waiting. It wasn't long until a large blue and red semi truck came into view. Following behind was a very large black GMC truck and a Hummer Medical Vehicle. Crystal watched as they all pulled up, each transforming into an equally impressive robot. The semi truck was the largest of all and he approached them, looking down at Crystal. She knew who this was.  
"Hey Optimus, this is Crystal. The one we have been telling you about." Mikaela offered, looking at Crystal and smiling. Crystal stood and looked up at the huge giant.  
"Hello."  
"Hello Crystal. My name is Optimus Prime, I'm sure you have a lot of questions for us. But we have a few for you too."  
"Fair enough, who wants to start?"  
"Let me begin by introducing you to the crew. You have already met Bumblebee, Sam's guardian. This is my weapons specialists Ironhide, and our Chief Medical Officer Ratchet. We came here years ago in search of the Allspark, the giver of life to our planet. There was a war and it was lost in space, finding its way here. The Decepticons were after it along with us. They sought it for power, planning to use it to take over and rule our planet. Megatron found it before we did, but we were able to intercept and destroy the Allspark. Megatron was destroyed in the process, his army scattered. Bumblebee tells us that Starscream had attacked the four of you, and another Decepticon intercepted him. Is this correct?"  
"Yes. From what I saw anyway."  
"He said his name was Moonstreak. We have no record of that Decepticon. Did you not have a private meeting with him that night?"  
"Yes I did."  
"Could you tell me what you two talked about?"  
"He uh, he said he was happy to meet me. I thought that was very strange."  
"Yes. Was that all he said?"  
"Well uh..."  
"Any information you could give us would help us Crystal."  
"Well you see. We had this school field trip, to the Military Base. I saw this jet sitting off to the side. I uh, well...this is embarrassing."  
"Embarrassing?" Optimus asked as he tilted his head to the side.  
"I went over to it and started talking to it. And I, I pet it."  
"You pet it?" Ironhide looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Yes."  
"By the spark. And he didn't threaten you, didn't touch you?" Optimus asked his blue optics wide.  
"No, he shook my hand though." Optimus leaned back, hand to his chin in thought.  
"Sensors indicate she is telling the truth sir." Ratchet spoke and Optimus nodded to him.  
"This is very interesting. Bee, you said he was a former Decepticon?"  
"That is what he stated sir. Said Starscream attacked him because he was a traitor."  
"So Starscream was after him then?"  
"No, Starscream saw me in the parking lot of that club. Moon was the one that intercepted. They had a small battle and Starscream took off."  
"I see."  
"If I may add sir, Moon did not speak of making new allies."  
"He could be a spy. Acting like this to get close to us." Ironhide objected.  
"I agree. But he had his opportunity to hurt any one of our humans, or even Bee. But he didn't." Optimus stated more to himself then the rest of the group. Crystal took a step forward and raised her hand.  
"Um, he has been contacting me."  
"Excuse me?" Optimus asked bewildered. "How? Where?"  
"On my computer. Through the messenger system. We talked last night. I asked him a bunch of questions about him, about your species all together. He told me what he could."  
"He could find you that way. Find your house." Ratchet interjected.  
"I know. He told me that. But he never came. The only time he logged off was when he said you were trying to contact him." Crystal pointed to Optimus and he nodded.  
"What is his screen name?" Bee asked.  
"Um PrettyBoy105."  
"Pretty boy?" Sam asked confused. Crystal blushed then answered.  
"Yea, um. That was what I called him on the field trip. When I talked to him."  
Ratchet laughed and Bee raised a metal brow.  
"I see him as online now sir." Bee said.  
"How long have you been talking to each other Crystal?"  
"Just yesterday."  
"You know Optimus, we cannot trust him yet, but he could be a powerful ally in the future. He could tell us the Decepticons plans, if they have any. Maybe even where they are hiding out at." Ratchet suggested.  
Optimus sighed."I still don't like it. We will discuss this another day though, the meeting is adjourned." He looked at the three humans. They all nodded as Optimus closed the meeting. "We will meet again."  
"Bye Optimus! Bye guys!" Sam shouted as they transformed and drove away.  
"Well that was short." Crystal stated as Bee transformed and opened his doors for his passengers.  
"Yea, they keep the meetings short. It's not like we can take them to the sports bar and just have a good old time." Mikaela stated.  
"How many people know about them?"  
"You are looking at them. And then there are a few soldiers who had first hand encounters with them."  
Crystal nodded and climbed into the Camaro.  
Back at home Crystal saw that Moon was online and greeted him.  
Crysith: Hello   
PrettyBoy105: Thank you for the smile. Do you have head phones?  
Crysith: Yes.  
PrettyBoy105: Hook them up and talk to me.  
So she did. She slipped on her small headphones with a mic and enabled the option in her menu. There was a click of static and then nothing.  
"Hello?"  
"Ah, there you are." Moon spoke to her.  
"I am amazed how you do all of this." She admitted.  
"Why thank you." He chuckled. "So how was your day today?"  
"I met with the Autobots today."  
"Did you now? I have a meeting with them coming up soon."  
"Are you a spy?" She asked, stepping her boundaries but sometimes she couldn't stop herself.  
"No."  
"Oh."  
"I know you guys have every reason not to trust me."  
"Yea I know. I want to believe you."  
"You do?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Who doesn't want a giant transforming robot to talk to?"  
Moon chuckled loudly. "Yes, I suppose I see your point."  
"Where are you? What are you doing?"  
"Do you have your messenger set up to receive web cam images?"  
"No."  
"Set it up for me please."  
"I don't have a web cam."  
"That's too bad; I would have liked to have seen you. But you don't need one to see what I am seeing."  
"Ok, there, it's set up."  
The small box on the side of the chat box flicked on and wide open skies came into view. Clouds floated along and then the camera moved, showing green landscape below. Moon was flying.  
"Can you see that?" He asked.  
"Oh wow. That looks amazing. Where are you?"  
"Florida."  
"That's cool! I wish I was there."  
"Um, you do?" Moon faltered.  
"Yea, that would be so neat."  
"Um, I could come pick you up you know." Crystal was quiet. Could she? Could she trust him enough to go flying with him? What if he took her to another country and left her there? "Crystal?"  
"Oh um. I don't know."  
"Are you scared of flying?"  
"No, I just don't want to be stranded in China or something."  
Moon chuckled again. "I would never." Crystal smiled, he sounded so trustworthy. Maybe she could. Just maybe. "Crystal?"  
"Alright."  
"Alright?"  
"Alright. Come pick me up."  
"Watch this." He said and she watched his video as the terrain rushed by in a blur. How fast was he going?  
"Um, you're not going to do that with me are you?"  
"Only if you want to."  
"Ok." And like that he was descending and she could see her house coming into view. The video cut off and her headphones went dead. She heard the sound of the engine outside and ran out on the porch. A seemingly brand new black Harrier landed in her yard. He didn't transform but the cockpit slid open and stepping bars popped out on the side for her to climb up. "Do I need shoes or anything? Do I need my helmet?"  
"No. Just you." She walked up to him. His metal was clean, unmarked. You would not have known he was in a battle a few days ago. Without thinking her hand touched his nose. The metal vibrated.  
"Oh! I am so sorry!"  
"No no, it's alright. I told you I enjoy that."  
"I know but still. How did you repair yourself?"  
"Our skin is self regenerating. My wounds were not that major, so it healed quickly."  
Crystal climbed up the ladder and climbed into the cockpit. There were no controls, no flight stick, nothing.  
"Where are all the controls?"  
"I put them away to give you more room. Now strap yourself in." She did. She fastened the five point harness and felt the engine kicking on. "Don't worry, I'll go slow." Crystal pressed her face against the glass, watching as they lifted off and started forward. The nose went up and she was on cloud 9. "Is there any place you would like to go?"  
"No, just around."  
He chuckled. "No problem."  
"How much fuel do you have?"  
"Hahahaha. I don't need any. It's all me baby."  
She looked at the dash like she was going to see his face. She didn't know where else to look so she knew he could see her raised eye brow.  
Being in that cockpit was surreal. She moved around, looking everywhere she could. Everywhere that the glass would let her. The straps were restraining and the glass started at her shoulder.  
"Could I take the belt off? Just for a minute?"  
"Sure, just be careful." She undid the belt and tucked her knees under her. She was able to see more now that she was higher. She could see the ground below them and her stomach dropped when she saw how high they were. She gasped. "You ok?"  
"Yea, I just...wow that's high."  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
"Yes. Yes I am. Thank you so much Moon."  
"My pleasure darling."  
"Moon?"  
"Yea?"  
"What was your former name?" Moon was silent for a minute.  
"It's no longer important. Why do you want to know?"  
"The Autobots were asking if I knew. Why don't you want to tell me? You really are a spy aren't you?"  
"No it's not that it's..." He sighed. "Look it's who I once was. It's someone I don't wish to be again. It brings back too many memories. That is why I don't like to mention it."  
"Oh." Crystal didn't know what to say. What he said made sense, so why should she question it?  
"Would it ease your mind if I told you?"  
"Yes, but I don't want to upset you."  
"Not you Crystal. Never you." They were quiet. The sound of his engine whirling. "It was Vertical." The way he said it almost sounded painful. Crystal felt bad. She didn't want to upset him but she did anyway. Her hand was on his dash, stroking left to right. She smiled, hoping somehow he would see it. "Ahhh...I'll give you an hour to stop that." Crystal caught the joke and giggled.  
"Thanks Moon."  
"So how long can I keep you today?"  
"What time is it?"  
"It's about 3 in the afternoon."  
"Oh, a little bit longer wouldn't hurt."  
"Would you like to listen to some music?"  
"Sure!"  
"Anything in particular?"  
"Trance, techno? Anything like that." The music started up, not too loud, and Crystal sat back on her knees, enjoying herself. This was so wonderful.  
The flight ended all too soon when the jet landed in her yard. She climbed out and watched as he transformed, coming down to his knees to be at her level. It was night time now, and she doubted anyone would drive by to see the sight.  
"Thank you Moon. I had a wonderful time."  
"I am happy you enjoyed it. Could we do it again?"  
"Of course! How could I turn that down?"  
"Maybe one of these days I'll let you handle my stick." He winked at her and she blushed. How was she supposed to take that? The look on her face was priceless and he chuckled at her. He went to offer her his hand but she just looked at it. "Goodnight Crystal." He said but Crystal stepped forward, arms out. She hugged the plane's nose, which was now part of his chest. His hand came to her back and he squeezed lightly.  
"Thank you again Moon." She let go and turned to walk back to the house. She stopped and whirled around. Moon was still sitting there, red eyes wide and a silly robot grin on his face. "Oh Moon! How much longer till the Base is going to destroy you?"  
"Maybe a week or two. Half the planes have been taken early. Why?"  
"You know... never mind. I am speaking too soon."  
"Don't trust me?"  
"I want too Moon. I really do."  
"Than do."  
She huffed and ran her fingers through her hair. Moon wished he could do that right now. Soft things always fascinated him. They never had anything like that on Cybertron.  
"Well it's just. Well, I have that shed back there." She pointed with her thumb. Moon blinked and reached forward to grab her, bringing her up to eye level. "What are you doing?" He looked her in the eyes, searching.  
"Are you offering me shelter?"  
"Well I was."  
"Do you know how much this means to me?"  
"Um..no." She gawked at him. He smiled.  
"Well let's go have a look then." He put her on his shoulder and started the walk across her yard. She hung on a piece of metal that protruded from his head like a horn. It didn't take them long to get there. The doors were as tall as he was and he slid them to the side and stepped in. Two lights shot from his chest and illuminated the space. There were a few holes in the ceiling and walls, but the space was clear, nothing inside. He would have ample room for his wingspan, and even some room for any equipment.  
"I know it's a little run down but..."  
"It's perfect. I can repair it and it will be as good as new."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. You sure you wouldn't mind?"  
"No, unless you wake me up in the middle of the night with your engines."  
He laughed. "I'll try not to do that."  
"Alright then. It's yours I guess. For whenever you want to make your disappearing act from the Base."  
He returned her to her porch. "Thank you again Crystal. I am very glad I met you."  
"Hehehe Thanks. I think." She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Goodnight." He transformed and she watched as he took off, a little faster than what a normal Harrier was capable of. But these robots seemed to be capable of amazing things. When he was out of sight she stepped inside, scooped up her cat and went to bed.


	6. Chapter Six

Monday came, and so did school. When she went to class that she shared with Sam and Mikaela they told her that there was going to be another meeting at the clearing. They were going to contact Moon and meet with him. She was invited. She agreed to come and later that day she pulled her bike up to the gathered robots.  
"Moon is on his way." Optimus said after everyone greeted Crystal. Everyone looked to the sky when they heard the jet approach. It circled over head then came in for a landing. He transformed in mid air, engine lowering him down to his feet, gears whirling and metal shifted to put the engine out of sight. He stood apart from them, keeping his distance. Ironhide had his cannons out and ready. Optimus approached Moon and extended his hand.  
"Brother." Optimus stated as they shook hands.  
"It's an honor Optimus."  
"I believe you have much to tell us?"  
"What would you like to know?"  
"Well first of all, who are you?"  
Moon's eyes flickered to Crystal's and she smiled at him. "Vertical. I was known as Vertical."  
"Ah Vertical. I remember you now. Always kept to the sidelines. Never saw you in battle."  
"Yes, there were reasons for that. Along with punishments for trying to stay out of battle."  
"Such as?"  
"My lack of enthusiasm for wanting to destroy another?"  
"How long have you been here?"  
"I arrived just last year."  
"The others didn't know you had arrived?"  
"No, but they do now. Starscream was very upset for what happened a few nights ago."  
"So we heard. Good job on that."  
"Thank you."  
"You have been speaking with Crystal?" Optimus motioned to her behind him.  
"Yes I have."  
"Do you wish her harm?"  
"No."  
"All readings appear normal sir." Ratchet spoke. Crystal wondered briefly what exactly Ratchet was using to determine that.  
"What are your plans now Moonstreak?"  
"To survive, that is all. If a Decepticon comes around, I have no problem taking up arms."  
"We don't know how many, if any have arrived, but we think only three still remain."  
"They won't for long. Not if they cross me."  
"We could use your help Moon. You could help us hold our ground against them. You know how they think, how they operate. Would you join us?"  
"Would you accept me?"  
"As long as you don't make my decision a mistake."  
"Agreed, but I have one condition."  
"I knew it Prime, we can't trust him." Ironhide growled, bringing up his cannons.  
"At ease Ironhide. What is it Moon?"  
"I wish to be Crystal's guardian." Everyone looked at her then. She wasn't sure what to do at that point so she started to fidget and look at the ground.  
"If she will have you Moon. There is no other way to go about it. I would give her time to decide however."  
"Of course."  
"We will talk later Moon. Thank you for coming out."  
"Thank you for the opportunity." They shook hands and Optimus told everyone it was time to roll out. Crystal told Mikaela and Sam she would see them tomorrow at school and soon she and Moon were alone.  
"Can I give you a ride home?" He asked her, kneeling down.  
"I would say yes but I brought my bike."  
"That's no problem; I could make room for it."  
"Where?"  
Moon transformed and a side panel opened up on his belly, giving just enough room for her to fit her bike it, using a ramp that he provided. She smiled and did just that, climbing into the cockpit and strapping herself in. Moon took off and followed the road, Bumblebee coming in sight. He lowered his altitude and got awfully close. Sam and Mikaela could see her inside and she waved. Suddenly Mikaela's voice was in the cockpit. Bee had opened up a transmission to them.  
"Oh my god Crystal, are you alright? What are you doing in there?" Mikaela screamed.  
"Going for a flight, what does it look like?"  
"Are you serious?" She questioned.  
"Heh Yea. It's fun!" Crystal could here Sam in the background.  
"I wanna go flying!"  
"Shut up Sam." Mikaela growled. Crystal only laughed at them.  
"See you guys at school tomorrow!" And the transmission ended, Moon pulling up.  
Sam and Mikaela were happy to see Crystal at school the next day. They were worried that Moon had tried to kidnap her. Bee had told them to leave her alone though. They parted ways for their last class, the one Sam and Mikaela refused to take. Calculus. Why on earth would someone want to know how pie to the power of 2 divided by the right side of a triangle would somehow solve all their problems? But they didn't question it. Crystal needed it to help with the Avionics and Physics courses she wanted to take.  
Crystal sat in class with a handful of others and a substitute. Apparently the regular teacher was sick. This substitute was already getting annoying. Not only was he not going over what they were currently discussing, but making remarks about how the normal teacher was not teaching her students right. It was a power trip. The guy couldn't get a real job as a professor so he had to settle for second best.  
Crystal was zoning out at the crazy swiggles on the black board when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out. Maybe Mikaela was texting her, that would be a nice break. Instead it was Moon. She folded back the face of the phone and typed on a mini keyboard, as quickly as she could.  
Crysith: What are you doing?  
PrettyBoy105: Wondering what you were doing.  
Crysith: :p I'm at class.  
PrettyBoy105: Do you want me to leave you alone?  
Crysith: No, this class is boring today. The distraction would be nice.  
PrettyBoy105: How much longer?  
Crysith: About 30 min.  
PrettyBoy105: Too long.  
Crysith: Tell me about it.  
PrettyBoy105: If the class is boring, why do you take it?  
Crysith: It's not the class really, it's the substitute teacher. He's old and grumpy.  
PrettyBoy105: Would you like me to blow him up?  
Crysith: What? No! Are you serious?  
PrettyBoy105: I would! If you wanted me too.  
Crysith: No, that's alright.  
PrettyBoy105: As you wish.  
Crysith: What have you been doing today?  
PrettyBoy105: Repairing the shed. I want to show it to you.  
Crysith: You fixed it already?  
PrettyBoy105: I had nothing else to do after I met Optimus again.  
Crysith: You guys met again? Why?  
PrettyBoy105: Basic talk, and questions. He wants to know your decision.  
Crysith: My decision?  
PrettyBoy105: If you will have me as your guardian.  
Crysith: Why is that so important?  
PrettyBoy105: We must talk about it later.  
Crysith: Alright, the bell is ringing, time to leave.  
PrettyBoy105: Finally!  
She laughed at her phone, closing the face and shoving it in her bag. When she got home she went straight to the shed. Moon was inside welding up the last hole in the wall, the welding flame from his own arm. When he was done he turned to look at her.  
"Welcome home."  
"Thanks. Good job on the repairs."  
"Thank you, but I am not done yet."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"You'll see." He said with a sly grin. "Do you want to go flying?"  
"No, I better not. I have some studying to do. While we were talking he gave us all a warning for a pop quiz tomorrow." She glared at him with laughter in her eyes. He almost looked pained.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, it's alright. Pop quizzes don't count for much of our grade. I'll be alright."  
"Can I help you study?" She looked up at him with a raised brow.  
"You can't fit in my house Moon."  
"I can't, but my projection can." He stated as a tall male started to flicker to life before her. The image was handsome, muscular, and tall. He had steel grey eyes and dark hair. She gaped at him until he said something. "I take it you approve then?"  
"Um, uh yea. Nice."  
"I can't go too far away from my body, but your house is just within limits. I am currently working on a mass displacement application. It will cost me less energy."  
“So youll be a smaller version of yourself? What about skin? How you gonna hide in public?”  
“That is another application. Artificial skin is easy to render, but I cannot finish it until the mass displacement is done.”  
"Alrighty."  
Back inside he helped her as best he could. Mainly just asking her questions from the books and leaving her to answer them. Then she moved to the computer, hooking up her head phones and signing into a private server.  
Customer: I received the software you sent, but I am still receiving the same error message.  
Crystal: Did you install the software?  
Customer: No. Oh, am I supposed to install it to get it to work?  
Customer #2: Do I need a computer to use this software?  
Customer #3: I have a message on my screen that says Disk Full, what does that mean?  
Crystal: Sir, your disk might be full.  
Customer #3: Hmmm. Ok.  
When she thought she was done with work, her friends online decided it was time for happy hour again. Every day they were on they would engage in meaningless conversations. But it made her laugh. Moon decided he liked it when she laughed, so he watched her talk with them.  
Iggy the ShroOm has been added to the conversation.  
Luthen has been added to the conversation.  
Luthen: jsjjafjaila???  
Crysith: > oh   
Iggy: lO   
Luthen: oO  
Iggy:   
Crysith: YES!!!   
Luthen: Consisting of crap about nothing?  
Crysith: YES!!!   
Luthen: LOOK AT THIS I"m SPEKAINGQ!!  
Crysith: XDDD   
Luthen: LOTLRLEOEleoero3j54hiehrajksfhaksfhaksfhaskfaskdfjkasfjkasfjkasfk  
Iggy: XD   
Crysith: is miss thang on?   
Luthen: And then Ignis went, "XD" and since nobody knows what the hell that means in reality everyone else went, ":-O:-O:-O:-O:-O:-O" and Luthen stripped off all of his clothes and had a seizure  
Crysith:-O   
Luthen: lol if by that you mean the bitch then yes  
Iggy: amdasPmfsdF ASDf   
Crysith: crab battle?   
Iggy: puddin spilled on me ..   
Crysith: balance the blade, retract   
Luthen: QUICK SLASH, RETRaCT!!!  
Crysith: Oops   
Crysith: My bad   
Crysith: No cookies for me   
Luthen: My penis comes out of its sheath and greets you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
Luthen: 2819129190110  
Iggy: 0o   
Luthen: XD... I guess he doesn't know the story   
Crysith: > dont ask iggy   
Iggy: ...   
Iggy: to late!!! wtf?   
Crysith: XD   
Luthen: XD  
Iggy: RW   
Iggy: QZ   
Crysith: P   
Crysith: E   
Luthen: ONCE UPON A TIME Crysith was on order and there was this person who RPed freaky shit like dragon sex and sheathy penises greeting people + vaginas  
Crysith: N   
Crysith: I   
Crysith: S   
Crysith: YES!!!   
Luthen: the end  
Iggy: XDD  
He watched her work for a few hours, talk with her friends, eat dinner and then they sat on the couch to some TV. Flipping through the channels she stopped when she saw the same reporter from the last time she was channel surfing.  
"As no one has been able to answer, a jet has been reported missing from the base. Surveillance cameras have not been able to show any activity as they experienced a short while recording." The reporter was replaced by a short film from the cameras. One minute Moon was parked there, the next a screen of snow, and the third, no Moon. She giggled and looked to see Moon have a pleasant smile on his face. She took a pillow from the couch and tossed it at him, hitting him upside the head.  
"What was that for?" He asked wide eyed.  
"For that." She pointed. "What are they going to do now? There little jet is missing and someone is probably crying over it." She mocked the situation like it was serious.  
"Are you serious?"  
"No, I'm joking silly!" She giggled and threw another pillow. He was fast though, and caught it. "Hey wait a minute. I thought you were a projection. Projections can't touch things, or be solid mass. Whatever you want to call it."  
"Maybe projection is not the right word then?" And he tossed the pillow back at her. She batted it away and moved to pinch him in the ribs. He grabbed her wrist and tackled her, pinning her underneath him on the couch.  
"No fair, you're stronger than I am."  
"You shouldn't start fights you can't finish." He purred in her ear, his eyes dancing. She growled, trying to push him off of her, but it was useless. When she stopped struggling they were looking eye to eye. She wasn't sure who moved first, but their lips were touching and heat was building up in her face. She jerked and squirmed away.   
"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Moon asked, worry lined his words.  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" He asked, stepping up to her. He was so tall his chin almost touched his chest as he looked down at her.  
"Do you always go around kissing humans with your projection?" She teased.  
"No, you're my first. I looked up the act of kissing on the internet. It looked interesting."  
"Are you serious?" She gaped, and he took the opportunity to steal another kiss. His lips were warm and soft, and her eyes slid closed. His whole being was warm and alive, and it only seemed to get hotter. Her finger tips felt like his skin was burning and if she didn't get away she would blister. But it felt too good. When it was time for air she parted and looked at his glowing eyes. He smiled down at her and trailed his hand through her hair.  
"Thank you." Was all he said as he stepped away and started to flicker out of sight.  
"Where are you going?" She asked, not wanting him to leave.  
"Its time for me to recharge, and you need to be at school in the morning." He grinned. "Goodnight Crystal."  
"Night." She smiled. She hated it, but she smiled. He was looking out for her. So inhuman of him. Any normal guy would not have stopped, but would have taken what he wanted and then left. But he was not a normal guy was he? He was a robot sitting in her shed. But instead he thought of her first. It was sweet. She was going to sleep good tonight.


	7. Chapter Seven

The next couple of weeks passed by quickly enough. Moon had totally remodeled her old run down shed. It now looked like something out of the bat cave. There were machines and cables scattered along the walls. He placed motors in the roof so it slid to the side so he didn't have to taxi out.  
They had frequent flights, and Moon still helped her study. Nothing was mentioned of the kiss, and nothing had happened since. Crystal was getting antsy. Did he not like her anymore? Was he having second thoughts? And why was she thinking this way with a robot?  
One morning she woke up to find Moon was missing. He wasn't in the shed, and he wasn't in the house rummaging through her stuff like he enjoyed doing. She checked her computer, he was online. Should she bother him? Maybe he was talking with Optimus again. She didn't know, but something was tickling her belly, then she saw the note tapped to the door.  
The writing was sloppy; you could tell he didn't know how to write in English.  
Crystal,  
Sorry I am not there. I was given a mission from Optimus. I will return to you as soon as I can.  
Yours,  
Moon  
She smiled. She was glad to hear that Moon was being accepted by the Autobots. She spent the rest of the day cleaning up after Moon. Some of her books were out, scattered around the living room. Her Xbox was left out and the joystick burried under a couch cusion. Her laundry was seperated by color and she wondered if Moon was just that bored to do something like that.  
Diablo never minded Moon, the two got along with the 'You don't bother me, I won't bother you' attitude.  
Mikaela soon called her and they began the discussion of the upcoming event of the year...Fall Break!  
"So what are we going to do? Same as last year?" Mikaela asked eager to get the planning started.  
"Of course. We have done it every year for the past four, why would we change it now?"  
"You still have your tent and sleeping bag?"  
"Yep. Sure do. Do you think anyone else will be there?"  
"I doubt it. That place is so far out in the middle of nowhere that it is in space!"  
"Hahaha. Looking back now, I assume Bumblebee will be able to be more like himself? Since all those other times all I saw was a car."  
"Yea, I think we will have more fun that way. Are you bringing Moon with you?"  
"Should I? Do you think he will come?"  
"Have you decided if he is going to be your guardian yet?"  
"No, we haven't talked about it."  
"Bee seems to like him. And I think Optimus is starting to trust him."  
"I'm glad."  
"You like him don't you?"  
"Of course I like him. Why?"  
"No, I mean you really like him. You know he's a robot right?"  
"Of course I know that. And his projection is not half bad either."  
"His WHAT?!"  
"Oop, sorry girl. I gotta go; maybe you should ask Bee about it. Bye!"  
"Wait wait wait..." But Crystal had closed her phone, laughing at Mikaela's reaction. She didn't know what came over her; it was just too silly to pass up. Now Mikaela thought Crystal had a thing for robots.  
"Have a thing for robots. Heh. Don't be silly." She said to herself.  
"But you do, don't you?" The voice came from behind, hands snaking around her waist and pulling her into a hug.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that! I didn't even hear you land!"  
"I installed silencers. You like them?" He purred in her ear.  
"No." He chuckled at her and released her. "I'm going out to the shed." She stated.  
"Alright." And his projection flickered into thin air. She walked out to the doors and cracked them open enough for her to fit through. Moon was standing there waiting for her.  
"Did you have fun today?" She asked as he sat down and she crawled onto his leg.  
"Yes, great amounts of it." He said sarcastically.  
"Why? What did you do?"  
"Got some aerial shots of potential hide outs of the Decepticons."  
"Oh. Hey Moon. I have been wondering."  
"Yes?"  
"We have a few things to talk about."  
"Then let us begin."  
"First of all, why did you want to know what Crysith meant? Was that the name of an old girlfriend? Er bot friend? I don't know what you would call that."  
"Haha. No, I've told you, you're the first one I've been with. And its mate, instead of girlfriend and or bot friend."  
"Oh."  
"Why do you have a dragon name?"  
"I love dragons. They are amazing creatures. I used to play a game, on the computer, where I could be one. But the game got its plug pulled. I still talk to the friends I met there through. Those were the guys I was talking to the other night."  
"I am sorry to hear that."  
"Its alright, it was just a game. And what is this guardian business?"  
"Oh that, well. It could mean a lot of things really."  
"Well, what does it mean for you then?"  
"It means that I want to spend my entire life protecting you. It means I want you to be mine, for as long as you will have me."  
"That's all?"  
"Well, it could mean more later." She thought about that for a minute. She stared at a section of his thigh, where the armor plates met and wires could be seen underneath. They almost looked like an outline of muscle. She wondered. Trying to be discrete about it she leaned forward, using her hand for support, placing it close to the seam.  
"Moon. When we kissed. Did you feel it?"  
His illuminated eyes seemed to darken, his metal eye lids lowering.  
"Yes, I did. It is a part of me after all. I can feel everything."  
"How can you feel me when I touch your metal?"  
"Like your nerve endings, we have millions of sensors all over our bodies."  
"What about underneath?" She asked as she slipped her hand in the seam, her finger tips brushing closely packed wires. His leg twitched and he growled.  
"Yes."  
"Tell me Moon, how does your kind do it?" He lifted her up then, the misshapen nose making up his chest separated, exposing his chest. She stood from his hand, they were face to face. She looked into his glowing red eyes.  
"Just touch me." And she did. Her fingertips started from his shoulders, moving down over tightly packed black wires. They vibrated, she could feel the energy in them, and it traveled from her hands to her belly. Warmth spread over her and he became hot to the touch. She looked up at his face to see him staring at her, a wicked grin on his face. A light started to pulse somewhere behind a metal plate in his chest. She tried to see what it was.  
"That is my spark. Think of it, as my heart." She watched as small crackling bands of energy left the spark, traveling along his wires to where her fingers were touching them. She wanted to try something else; she clenched her fingers and slowly clawed her nails down. He bucked and growled. She started breathing harder.  
"Will I hurt you?"  
"No." Came his husky reply and she continued her assault lower. She leaned down, she had an idea. She looked up to see his eyes were closed. She grinned, and then trailed her tongue up. The pulsating sensation shot through her and Moon shouted out. A bright light shot from him for only a second but he seemed out of breath afterwards. He held her closely to his chest as he leaned over, trying to get a breath. She was panting.  
"What happened?"  
He chuckled at her and placed his forehead against hers as best he could. "You just made me very happy. That's all."  
She assumed that must have been an orgasm for him. She was proud of herself. She made a robot putty in her hands. Now imagine what she could do with that projection of his.  
"Are you done?" She asked, a little sad as he set her back down on his leg.  
"No, but I don't think we need to go farther just yet." She smiled and nodded at him. Then she tilted her head and looked up into his eyes.  
"Moon, Fall Break is coming up. Mikaela, Sam, and I go camping every year. It's a very secluded spot. Would you go with me?"  
"I don't know why you have to ask. You know I would."  
She beamed up at him. If she didn't know any better, she would say she was in love with this walking can opener. But no, she wasn't going to say that.  
"Its late, I better get to bed."  
"Good night my lady."  
"Oh, and Moon. I would love to have you as my guardian." She caught the sharp toothed smile he made as she walked away.


	8. Chapter Eight

Fall Break came quickly enough as Sam and Mikaela pulled up to her house. She waved to them from the porch as Moon came walking up to join them. Bumblebee transformed and nodded to him.  
"So let's get this stuff loaded up!" Sam stated in excitement. Crystal and Mikaela were not quite sure what it was about males and the outdoors. They didn't hate it themselves, but sometimes, you just couldn't make up for a toilet and shower stall.  
They brought bags and boxes to the porch, double checking to make sure they had everything. Sam started checking off the list.  
"Tents?"  
"Check."  
"Sleeping Bags?"  
"Check."  
"Football?"  
"Check."  
"Ok, let's go!" Sam demanded.  
"Sam! You can't just camp off of a football!" Mikaela scolded him.  
"What? It's not like we won't end up sleeping in the car anyway."  
"Maybe Bee doesn't like that. Maybe you wake him up with your constant tossing and turning." Bee would have interjected, telling Mikaela that is wasn't a problem, but the look on Sam's face was priceless. He found it cute when they got into these little scuffs.  
"Bee! Are you going to stick up for me or what?"  
"I'm afraid this is a battle that cannot be won." Bee laughed.  
"Arg, Fine! What else do we need?"  
"That box of food for one. This box of cooking supplies, that sack of clothing, those blankets, pillows. Don't forget those jugs of water Sam." Mikaela and Crystal giggled at him and Sam only shook his head as he loaded half the stuff into Bumblebee's trunk. Moon was able to fit the rest in his side compartment on his belly and everyone seemed ready to go.  
"Don't fly too far ahead of us Crystal!"  
"Alright, we won't." She answered back as she climbed inside the cockpit. Moon roared to life and lifted off in one fluid motion, seemingly to follow Bee at the same speed, just at a much higher altitude.  
"So what does this camping involve exactly?" Moon asked confusion in his voice.  
"Well, basically it is a return to nature. We pitch tents and sleep under the stars, talking, playing. Just relaxing and having fun. I hope you don't get too bored."  
"I shouldn't if you are there."  
"That's sweet. Bumblebee is going to be there too after all. Maybe you two can do something that you alien robots do."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. What do you guys do when around friends?"  
"I never had any."  
"Oh. Hmmm. Well, we will find something for you guys to do."  
"You are aware that it is fall."  
"Yea."  
"It will get very cold inside such small shelter. This tent."  
"I think I'll be ok."  
"I would much rather you slept in my cockpit."  
"He he I'm sure you would." She gave him an evil grin and he scoffed.  
"You almost know me too well."  
"I wish I could know more about you."  
"Like what? You have but to ask."  
"Well, it's different. It's not like you can tell me any fond memories or great achievements that you've had because I probably wouldn't know what you were talking about."  
"There wouldn't be any to share. My life was simple. When I was created I was given orders. I was a solider first, and second never came. Not until the war flared and I sought refuge here."  
"I'm sorry you have had it so hard Moon."  
"It's not your fault to apologize for. I am sorry that I cannot give you what you seek."  
"What do I seek?"  
"Closure."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You want to be certain of me, you want to know me. You want to feel a bond, and I cannot give that to you. My being is pretty empty."  
"You know what that means?" She asked as she leaned forward and ran her hands along his dash.  
"What?"  
"That we are just going to have to give you memories, achievements, something to fill that void that you have." She purred to him, continuing to run her hands to the sides of the inside cockpit.  
"As long as it is with you Crystal." His voice was husky and she smiled.  
About two and a half hours later Bee was entering a tree line. Moon followed from overhead until they came to a large clearing. Moon landed and all items were quickly unloaded so they could transform.  
"Now that Bee doesn't have to hide from Crystal anymore, he can have the duty of pitching the tents!" Sam cheered happily. Bee made a face and seemed to grimace.  
"After watching you for the last couple of years try to get that thing up? What if it attacks me too?"  
"I doubt it will hurt you Bee." Mikaela giggled as she opened the box with the cooking supplies. There was a small gas grill, some pots and pans, plates, and a fold out table for her to set them up on. Fold out chairs were brought out and Sam quickly took a seat in one.  
"What are you doing?" Crystal asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Taking a break."  
"We haven't even started."  
"Here, go play with Bee." Mikaela tossed a large football at Sam who nearly dropped it.  
"Fine, alright. Come on Bee."  
The two stepped away a couple paces and started to toss the ball back and forth.  
"Come on Bee! Show me what you got!" Sam yelled. Bee pulled his arm back and threw. The ball hit Sam square in the chest and the human tumbled over. Crystal and Mikaela only laughed at him. Crystal looked up to see Moon watching Sam and Bee. He caught her looking at him and he smiled as best he could. Walking over to the discarded tent remains he picked it up and quickly assembled it, moving on to the other.  
"Thanks Moon! Nice to have good help around here." Mikaela joked.  
"Your welcome."  
"Hey Bee!" Mikaela yelled out to them. "Why don't you guys take Moon with you?"  
Bee nodded and waved his hand for Moon to come over. He handed Moon the oversized ball and told him the rules.  
"Ok, this is how you do it. All we do is toss it back and forth, and don't let Sam get hold of it."  
"What?!" Sam shrieked and lunged to grab the ball from Bee, who quickly tossed it to Moon as he backed up. Sam turned to chase after it but Moon quickly tossed it to Bee instead.  
The campsite was finished and Crystal sat with Mikaela, watching the boys in the distance mockingly running in fear from Sam's enraged face. They giggled and sighed.  
"Moon's pretty cool Cry."  
"Yea he is."  
"Sometimes I wish Bee could fly, but I don't tell him that."  
"Its not just the flying that makes him cool you know."  
"No, he hasn't been living in my shed after all. So I wouldn't know."  
"Well..."  
"But your here now. It's been a couple months and Optimus trusts him. They are glad they found a new ally."  
"I'm glad."  
"Does it still scare you?"  
"A little."  
"I don't blame you, but I've seen the way you look at him. And what is this comment you made about his projection?"  
"Oh its nothing."  
"I've asked Bee about it you know. I guess projection to them means something different. You can actually touch theirs. It's like a smaller version of them."  
"Yea, they can feel everything to. It's just another part is all."  
"So is he your guardian now?"  
"Yes."  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
"Mikaela!"  
"What? It's not impossible. Try having Ratchet explain to you how the birds and the bees work with these guys."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yep. You wanna hear it?"  
"Alright."  
"They are just like us, emotions, feelings, everything, they just have metal instead of skin. But it acts like skin. They have muscles, but are wires. They have tears too, can you believe it? Ratchet said that they mate too, but not the way we do. In our case, if any were interested that is, they would have to create their projection. I mean, it's not like the robot itself has a...well, you know."  
"Um, yea."  
"So anyway. When they are robots, they do a lot of touching; their energy from their spark vibrates through the other. It creates pleasure to the point where a 'power surge' as I've come to call it, simply explodes."  
"I see." She said as she looked out over at Moon holding Sam up by one leg, Bee rolling on the ground laughing.  
"Oh my god, you touched him didn't you?"  
"What? No!"  
"Yes you did! Hahaha...so?"  
"So what?"  
"How was it?"  
"It was short and sweet."  
"Short huh? Well, maybe because he didn't want to hurt you. Ratchet says it's very powerful. He said you need to be careful. Merging to far could create a bond that neither one could break. And if you did, the other could suffer damages."  
The conversation was cut short when the boys returned. Bee sat and Mikaela crawled up on his leg to sit on his knee. Sam brought out lighter fluid and got a fire going.  
"Not so much this time!" Mikaela shrieked at him but it was too late, the ball of fire shot up into the sky, leaving a tiny fire left on already burned up sticks.  
"Dang it!" Sam growled and threw some more sticks in. When the flames caught he threw in two logs and joined Mikaela on Bee's leg. Moon sat behind Crystal, his thigh against her back. She leaned against him and looked up into his red eyes.  
"Hey Crystal, you think, maybe one day, I could get a ride?"  
"Heh. Why you asking me? He's right here."  
"Oh, well uh. Moon?"  
"I don't see why not Sam."  
"Sweet. No offence Bee."  
"I see how it is." Bee mocked and Sam slapped his hand against the metal. Bee chuckled.  
The sun was setting, and after a brief dinner and a talk about going fishing tomorrow the humans retired to their tents. Bee parked himself next to Sam's tent and Moon parked with a wing over Crystal's. When the crickets became too much Sam told Bee to play some soft music to help them sleep. A nice tune drifted quietly through the night but Crystal still couldn't sleep. It was a little chilly and the ground wasn't very comfortable.  
After about an hour she huffed and got up. She grabbed her blanket and tiptoed over to Moon's nose. He saw her coming and opened up for her. She climbed inside and the seat reclined back.  
"I told you." Moon whispered to her.  
"Oh hush and go to sleep." She hissed at him. He only chuckled. He would much rather have her here anyway.


	9. Chapter Nine

The next morning Crystal woke to Moon cooing at her. "Time to wake up beautiful."  
"Mmm why?" She yawned.  
"Sam is pacing. He wants to go fishing."  
"Haha Ok." She tied back her hair and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Moon opened up for her and she climbed out.  
"See! Moon lets her sleep in there."  
"Sam, it doesn't matter what I say; you sneak off to go sleep in your car anyway."  
"I'm sure the proper words would keep him in bed Mikaela." Crystal giggled and Sam started to scratch his head nervously.  
Everyone gathered up a fishing pole and Sam grabbed the tackle box as they started a brief walk to the lake up ahead.  
"This is going to be great! I'll beat my record from last year."  
"I hope not, that smell is still in my trunk." Bee grumbled.  
"What is the point of this fishing might I ask?" Moon asked as they approached the lake.  
"Dinner tonight." Mikaela grunted. "Fish is alright, but I could go for a pizza right now."  
"Bah! Nothing beats the great outdoors!" Sam stated and began baiting his hook. Moon sat down, waiting for Crystal to join him when she asked him to prop his knee up. She climbed to the top and cast her line. It went farther than Sam's.  
"Hey! Let me try that!" So he did, perched on Bee's knee, swinging his arm as hard as he could. He didn't get as far but he dealt with it. Mikaela was content on Bee's foot, not really that into fishing.  
While they enjoyed each other's quiet company Moon had plans of his own. He retrieved a small stick, keeping it in two fingers without breaking it he started to lightly touch Crystal's hair. She swatted at it without turning around, assuming a bug was buzzing about her head. It wasn't until about the fifth swat that she moved fast enough to feel the stick. She turned around, shooting daggers at Moon with her eyes. He only chuckled at her when she swatted at his leg.  
"You are lucky you are too big for me to toss you in the lake!" She threatened. Moon slumped, his head down. She reached over and patted his head. "That's a good boy."  
"That is so wrong Crystal." Sam laughed.  
"What? He knows I'm joking."  
"Do I?" Moon asked as he sniffed and went to remove an imaginary tear from his optic.  
"What? Is this pick on Crystal day now?"  
"It should be, it has been a long time since we had one of those." Mikaela giggled until a worm was tossed in her hair. She stood screaming, hands flying through her hair to remove the slimy creature. She glared up at Crystal. "One of these days!"  
Five hours and six fish later they returned to camp. The fire was dying and the boys decided to go gather firewood. This would consist of Bee pulling down a sapling and the two bots dragging it to camp.  
It wasn't until Moon saw the scattered tents, the uncontrolled fire, and Mikaela face down on the ground, that he dropped the tree. Bee looking up and seeing the scene before them. Sam ran to Mikaela, rolling her over to find her still alive. Moon made quick work of picking up the tent remains, searching frantically for Crystal. He couldn't find her anywhere.  
"Who did THIS?" He yelled, his baritone voice reverberating off the ground.  
"Mikaela? Who did this?" Sam asked, whispering, afraid that if he talked any louder he might hurt her.  
"Uh..." She moaned, "My leg hurts." She hissed. Bee confirmed it was broken. They needed to get out of here.  
"Mikaela, do you remember what happened?" Sam asked again.  
Mikaela was half out of it. Her eyes shot open and she looked around. "Where's Crystal? Oh no! Starscream!"  
"I knew it!" Moon yelled. "Which way did he go?"  
"I, I don't know." Mikaela whimpered.  
"Calm down Moon, we will find her. Let's get out of here." Bee insisted and transformed. Sam placed Mikaela carefully in the back and got in with her. Moon transformed and followed the Camaro away from the campsite and to the Autobots new base.  
They came upon a large warehouse, course you wouldn't think to look inside. The military built the Autobots a lavish base. The top, just a simple warehouse, but underneath, catacombs of rooms and storage at their dispense. Even the inside of the topside warehouse looked run down and empty, but underneath, it was clean, with scattered equipment, monitors, and instruments the Autobots needed for repairs.  
Moon landed and transformed, storming inside where Bee had already entered and Sam pulled Mikaela out for Ratchet to have a look at her. Optimus came up the ramp, his mechanical eyes showing worry.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Mikaela and Crystal were attacked, Crystal is missing." Bee reported. Optimus looked at Moon's enraged expression.  
"Any idea why they would want her Moon?"  
"Because of me I am sure. They have a traitor, and they will do anything to get me to come to them. Those bastards!" Moon punched a nearby wall, the warehouse shaking.  
"Calm down Moon. We will find her."  
"How? We don't know where they are."  
"We have some ideas though, thanks to your surveillance. And they don't have the help of the military. So whatever facilities they might be using, they are top side, and don't have underground corridors to hide in."  
"Then let's go look!" Moon turned to storm off but Optimus called after him.  
"Moon wait! We must formulate a plan. She could be hurt if we rush anything."  
"Arg! What am I supposed to do?" He growled, his hands holding his head in frustration.  
"Be patient. I think I have an idea."  
Crystal woke with a pounding headache. Her arms were numb as they were tied behind her back. She was lying on a dirty floor, and her legs wouldn't separate when she stretched them out. The room was dark, and she looked around as best she could. A voice hissed, echoing off the walls. Two glowing red eyes peered down at her and she knew it wasn't Moon.  
"Make yourself comfortable human, you won't be here long."  
"What do you want?" She tried to speak, her throat dry and her voice cracked.  
"I want Vertical. And because of you, he will come to me. And I will kill him."  
"No." She whimpered. This was not happening to her. She closed her eyes to fight tears, but it was too late.  
"Silence! Until he arrives, why don't you tell me where the Autobots are hiding?"  
"I don't know."  
"Wrong answer." On that note four small blue lights appeared and Crystal was aware of pain on her back. Frenzy clawed at her flesh, and although she couldn't see it, she knew she was bleeding. She cried out. "Do you know now?" She shook with fear, she was never taken there, of course she didn't know, so what was she supposed to tell them? When her answer didn't come she felt electricity shoot through her body. It was anything other than pleasant and she began to sob. "Answer me human!"  
"I DONT KNOW!" She screamed and then returned to sobbing. Her voice echoed off the walls and it was quiet for some time before another jolt shook her. She was going to die.


	10. Chapter Ten

Moon stood outside of an abandoned oil refinery. This was their third attempt at finding the Decepticons. He waited outside, fists clenched. If he didn't find Crystal soon, someone was going to taste his wrath. Then the police car emerged. It sat in the shadows for the longest time until it charged him, transforming and leaping at Moon. Moon sidestepped and swung his arm down, missing Barricade. A shot was fired and Moon's shoulder stung, but it was quickly ignored as his cannon was opened. He twisted around and fired in rapid succession. Barricade was too slow and two blasts hit him in the hip. He crumpled down but quickly got up, releasing another shower of blasts. Moon leapt up hovering in place and changing his cannon for sidewinders. He launched all four, each one following Barricade's heat signature, three hitting home, the other exploding at his feet, knocking him back. The dirt rose around him and he tried to get up, and then fell still.  
So this was it then. Moon turned around, landed, and strode up to the refinery. The doors were quickly discarded and Moon charged inside. The room was empty and his heart sank. Where were they? It was the faint scream that gave him direction, and then no wall was in his way as his clawed hands tore metal like paper. He came to a room that had a large silo placed in its center.  
"Ah, you've come. Prepare to face your termination traitor!"  
"Starscream!" Moon yelled as Starscream leapt at him. Moon couldn't react in time, Starscream tackled him and they rolled through the wall and outside. Dirt flew as punches were thrown. Moon went for his face, hearing a satisfying crunch as Starscream's head jerked to the side. Starscream stumbled off him and got up. "You never were a good Decepticon." Starscream growled.  
"And you never were strong enough." Moon mocked and then blinked as Starscream loaded 6 sidewinders on his arm. Moon braced for impact, but they never came. Ironhide had jumped in, tackling Starscream and plummeting him with punches of his own. A missle launched, shooting wildly into the air and crashing near Bumblebee's feet. Moon moved for Starscreams arm, ripping the joint that housed the missles. Starscream rolled himself away from them but Ironhide was loaded, twin cannons firing. Bits of metal chipped off of Starscream's back, damaging a wing and the familiar sound of jet engines filled the air. Starscream blasted himself from Ironhide's grip, shooting into the air. Moon made to chase after him but a large hand caught his shoulder.  
"Another time Moon." Optimus was looking back at the refinery, the silo exposed through the hole in the wall. "Someone in there needs you right now."  
Moon came to his senses and ran to the silo. His claws punctured the metal easily and he ripped it apart and squeezed through. Crystal was laying on the ground, her clothes in shreds and large amounts of blood laying about her.  
"RATCHET!" Moon screamed as he carried her out of there. Ratchet came running up then quickly transformed into the ambulance vehical.  
"Quickly! Put her inside." Moon did just that, transforming and following Ratchet back to base.  
Crystal could see Moon smiling down at her but then everything would go dark. She could hear him speaking to her, but then just as quickly, she forgot what he said. Everything was dark, it was cold. "I'm so tired."  
Moon sat by Crystal's side. Ratchet did what he could for her, but she had lost a lot of blood. Now it was only a matter of time for her body to repair itself. He sat there for 3 days, waiting. Sometimes she would open her eyes, look at him, then they would glaze over and close. Sometimes she smiled when he spoke to her, but then her face went blank and she turned away.  
On the fourth day he was in stasis, his hand placed by her side and his optics turned off. He slowly came to when he felt something rub his fingers. His optics came online to the sight of Crystal smiling up at him. He didn't want to move. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.  
"You know." Her voice was quiet. "You look cute when you sleep." He leaned in, placing his face in the crook of her neck and sighing. His hand came up to rest on her waist and he squeezed a bit. Her hand came up to touch his cheek and she just stroked him. "I take it you missed me?"  
"You have no idea."  
Crystal was permitted to return home later that week. She would have some explaining to do at work and school. A motorcycle accident would have to do. Moon flew her home, quickly activating his projection to follow her around the house. She sat around, watching TV, feeding and loving on her much deprived cat. Moon sat with her, touching her anyway he could. He would run his fingers through her hair, stroke her arm as his was drapped over her shoulders. He loved it when she moved in to snuggle under his arm, laying her head against his chest. But night came too soon and he would have to leave so she could sleep.  
"It's time for bed Moon." She said with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Goodnight love." He replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
"What did you just call me?"  
"Love. My love." Crystal took Moon's hand.  
"Moon, stay with me tonight."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." That answer held no doubt. But he did, was this supposed to happen? Would she regret it in the morning? He didn't have time to ask when she kissed him and then led him back to her bedroom. She didn't turn on the lights, but she shut the door and walked into his waiting arms. The moon outside cast a beautiful blue glow through the windows. The only source of light.  
"But, you've..." Crystal silenced him with a finger to his lips. She felt him smile and he removed her hand. "Crystal, if you want me, then you will have me. I will hold nothing back." He warned her. His voice was dark and heavy. His eyes started to glow with want and need. Upon seeing this Crystal felt weak in the knees.  
"I don't want you to."  
He kissed her as thier bodies came together. The sensation of all that warm male inhuman strength made her moan in delight. He deepened the kiss, nibbling her mouth with sharp teeth. One big hand came to rest on her breast, cupping it gently. His thumb rubbed over her nipple, which tightened into a bud. Smiling, he did the same to the other, watching how her body reacted to his touch. Moon started a chain of delicious little bites along the curve of her jaw. Discovering an ear lobe, he paused to sample it with tongue and teeth. Crystal gasped, throwing her head back. It took her a moment before realizing that his clothes were gone.  
"Wh..where did your clothes go?" She tried to speak, her voice thick and rough.  
"I got rid of them." He stated as he continued his assualt on her neck. She didn't think about it anymore. She discovered the rise of his ass. It was warm and firm as she cupped it. He lifted his head to give her a grin. He pushed her back until she landed on the bed, then towered over her, a black silhouette against the moon's glow with glowing silver eyes. He helped her remove her clothing and settled down with her. As he raked teeth gently across a nipple, he reached between her legs with a hand. His palm stroked over her soft hair, then a strong finger slipped between the lips of her sex.  
They both groaned. "Looked all this up on the internet did you?" She was amazed her voice still worked.  
He lifted his head. His eyes now brighter and replied, "No, the magazines in your bathroom helped with this."  
His hand pumped, fingers stroking deliciously deep as he gave her one last kiss before nibbling his way down. She caught her breath as she realized his intentions. Her hips thrust eagerly. Then his mouth found her most delicate flesh, and his tongue teased her clit with a series of lazy circles. Finally he closed his lips over the hard bud and suckled.  
"Moon!" Pleasure detonated through her body like a bomb, making her jerk.  
Just as the last waves died, Moon reared over her, spread her thighs wide, and presented himself to her slick opening.  
"Look at me." Was all he said to get her to open her eyes. She whimpered as he started working into her, one slick, solid inch at a time. When he finally reached his end he started to pump. The strokes were long, deep, searing her tight flesh with delicious friction. She could only grab his broad shoulders and hang on.  
Later that night Crystal woke to the feeling of two strong arms wrapped around her. She laid on Moon's chest, a silly grin tugging at her lips. She looked up to see him asleep. Ideas danced in her mind, and the last thought she had before falling back asleep was, 'Wait until I get ahold of your wires tomorrow.'


	11. Chapter Eleven

Crystal woke to an empty bed. She lazily stretched and reached over to find the spot next to her cold and empty. She frowned and looked at the bed side clock. 12:32 pm.  
"Whelp, time to get up I suppose."  
She slipped on a robe and padded threw the house, no sign of Moon anywhere. Maybe he was out in the shed. She grabbed a quick shower and slipped on some clothes and shoes. Strolling out to the shed she peered inside at Moon messing with something. He heard her come in and a turned to face her.  
"Good morning sunshine." He smiled down at her. Crystal blushed and beamed back at him. "Sleep well?"  
"Yes I did."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Sore." She giggled. If Moon could blush he would, but the metal skin made it hard to show. He kneeled down and scooped her up in a hand to bring her to his face.  
"Crystal, about last night. There is something I want to ask you."  
"What's wrong? Do you regret what we did?"  
"No! No nothing like that. I was wondering, if you would want to bond with me."  
"Oh!" She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "I'm not sure I understand."  
"I want you to be mine forever Crystal. That's all there is to it."  
"Forever? I don't live that long Moon."  
"But you will, if you bond with me."  
"Oh my god. Are you serious?" She was a little scared. How was this possible? How would this work?  
"I am very serious my love. You don't have to answer me now, or anytime soon. I want you to know though, that I love you. I want to be your mate."  
"How will that work with me though Moon? I'm human."  
"It's quite simple really. My spark will merge with you. It will change the inside of your body. Your body will be the same on the surface, but underneath you will become something in between mechanical and organic. Just as I will change as well, inside and out."  
"Like a cyborg or something."  
"Yes, that term could explain it."  
"Oh my god Moon. I, I don't know what to think about all that."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or worry you so. Don't think about it any further if you don't want to. But eventually, I would like for you to think about it, and I would like your answer."  
"Oh Moon. Of course I want to bond with you. But how is this going to affect me on the outside world? I'll out live all my friends. It will be like some kind of Sci-fi movie where I'll have to change my social security number, birth certificate, just so people won't get any funny ideas."  
"You'll have me when all else are gone. I know it will be very painful. I don't want to seem selfish, but I don't want to walk eternity without you."  
"What if you die?"  
"That's another thing. If we bond, and something were to happen to me, or to you the other will die as well." Crystal didn't say anything. She absent mindedly stroked the large hand that was holding her up. She was staring at the ground. Some time passed before he exhaled. "I'm sorry Crystal. I won't bring this up again." He nudged his check against her head. She smiled and grabbed a hold of his face, nuzzling back.  
"It's ok. I am going to think about it though. This could open up some amazing things as well."  
He pulled back and set her on his shoulder. "You're not angry with me?"  
"No Moon. I couldn't be angry with you for anything I don't think. Besides, forever is a long time alone." Moon jerked his head suddenly. "What's wrong?"  
"It's Optimus. They think another is about to land."  
"Another transformer?"  
"Yes. They don't know if it is a friendly or not. He wants us to gather to go investigate."  
"You better go then. I hope it's a friendly." Moon set her down and walked outside with her. "Be safe Moon. Come home soon."  
"I will love. You know how to contact me if anything happens." She laid a kiss on his metal cheek and he stepped back to transform and take off.  
Crystal went back inside the house and called her employment and school. She told them she would be ready to return in a few more days. They were very understanding about it. Her employment sent her a large deposit for accrued sick leave and told her to take some extra time if she needed it.  
Crystal called Mikaela to see how she was doing. Mikaela was at the Autobot's base with her leg up. It was a small fracture that would heal in a few weeks as long as the cast stayed in place.  
"It sure is busy around here."  
"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.  
"Optimus said someone is landing. They are all scattering around to go check it out."  
"Yea, Moon just left here to go help."  
"I hope it is not another Decepticon. The less of them around, the better."  
"I agree. I wonder how many of these guys are out there."  
"I don't know. But the more that come here, sooner or later the whole world is going to have to accept them."  
"True. The world is changing."  
"So how are you feeling?"  
"I'm good. Moon asked me something interesting though."  
"Oh yea? What's that?"  
"He asked me to be his mate."  
Mikaela was quiet on the other end for a second. "Are you going to do it?"  
"I don't know. I want to, but. I just don't know."  
"It's a big decision. Your whole life is going to change."  
"I know, and I'm so comfortable with what I have now. I don't know if I will be able to handle it."  
"You have us girl. And the Autobots will always be there to protect you. And don't forget, Moon is yours for life now."  
"I know. Seems worse than someone asking you to marry them."  
"I wonder if you should get some advice from Ratchet on the matter."  
"You think?"  
"Yea, if anyone could tell you the pro's and con's of something like this, he could. And he won't sugar coat it for you either."  
"That's a good idea. I think I'll talk to him when they get done investigating the new arrival."  
"Alright girl. The meds are starting to kick in."  
"Alright, you take care."  
"See yea."  
The bots stood, looking up at the sky. They watched as the new arrival fell from the sky, crashing into a small forest in the distance. Optimus was not getting very good readings from this one and he almost didn't want the team to go down and investigate. But they did anyway.  
They came upon an empty crater, small fires scattered the ground and clung to tree trunks.  
"Well where did he go?" Ironhide asked, looking around with his cannons loaded.  
They were assaulted with rapid fire. Everyone ducked, rolling out of the way. Weapons were readied and everyone stared into the trees. There stood a bot, not yet scanned, naked, cannon loaded and red optics staring hard at them.  
"A Decepticon!" Ironhide yelled and charged after it.  
"Ironhide!" Ratchet tried to call after him but it was too late. The two were now in a fist fight, fighting for dominance. Moon targeted the bot, waiting for Ironhide to get out of the way so he could fire.  
The Decepticon tossed off the weapon expert and darted into the trees. Everyone took chase, the bot managing to stay far ahead. The bot's landing did not go unnoticed however as three military helicopters flew overhead to investigate. When the bot left the tree line he made quick work of scanning one of the crafts. His body shifted and he transformed, taking to the air.  
"Moon!" Optimus yelled and Moon transformed, taking chase to the new RAH-66 Comanche Helicopter. Moon pushed himself to catch up to it, targeting it and readying his five barrel cannon. Just as it came in range the chopper darted to the right. Moon banked swerving around to get another target. The chopper was too agile. Moon switched to sidewinders, shooting two immediately. The chopper was too close to the other pilots as it lifted up, distracting the missile, causing it to hit the human's craft. The other missed as the chopper released flares, the missile exploding in mid air. The pilot couldn't eject, the front end of the craft being the only remaining piece, trailing flames as it plummeted to the ground. Moon transformed and caught the beaten craft. He ripped of the cockpit and gathered up the pilot, discarding the wreckage and bringing the human safely to the ground. He looked to the sky. The Decepticon was gone. He growled low in his throat.


	12. Chapter Tweleve

The pilot was taken back to his base. His commanding officer explaining to him about the transformers. But back at the Autobot's base; hopes were dashed at the arrival of a Decepticon. They knew it wouldn't be long until the new bot and Starscream got together. They feared that more would be on the way as well.  
"Any idea who the hell that was?" Ironhide asked.  
Ratchet replayed the scans he had done on the bot when they first saw it. "I think its Spinister."  
"Spinister? Well he shouldn't be a problem then."  
"Alone maybe not. But it won't be long until he finds Starscream. And others might be on their way."  
"You forget Ratchet; we are five to two now. I don't think Frenzy even classifies as a threat."  
"They don't have to be a threat to us Ironhide. All they need to do is attack the humans. Many lives can be lost in mere minutes."  
"So what do we do now?" Bee asked as he joined the group in the room. Sam followed behind him.  
Just then a panel along the wall began to beep rapidly. Ratchet walked over to it, pressing a series of buttons as a large screen illuminated against the wall.  
"Gentlemen, make that seven against our five."  
Optimus stared at the screen in horror. Everyone was silent. He turned to Moon. "Moon, you may want to bring Crystal here." Moon only nodded and turned to leave.  
"Moon, what is going on? You tell me to pack a bag and grab Dibby, and you've hardly said anything." Crystal stated, staring at the dash while Moon flew on.  
"I'm sorry love. I need to take you someplace safe. Things have gotten bad it seems."  
"You mean the new arrival? It's another Decepticon isn't it?"  
"It is, and he brought friends."  
"How many?"  
"Four of them."  
"Oh my god Moon."  
"It's ok. You will be safe at the base."  
"What are you guys going to do?"  
"I'm not sure yet. But your safety is my top priority right now."  
A feeling of dread washed over her and she squeezed Dibby closer to her chest. The cat just purred, looking at her with one yellow and one brown eye.  
"I love you Moon."  
"I love you Crystal."  
"Don't let anything happen to you. Promise me."  
"Crystal, you know I can't promise you that. If I could, I would swear it on everything that I am."  
"I know. But you will be careful wont you?"  
"I will. And don't worry. Sam and Mikaela will be staying at the base as well. You won't be alone."  
Moon took her to the same room Sam and Mikaela were going to be staying in. It was a large room with four beds and an adjacent room that was the bathroom. She tossed her bag on the bed and set Dibby down. Optimus' voice came over the loud speaker, requesting Moon to join them in the command center. Moon kneeled down and Crystal gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left. She turned to see Mikaela watching her, a grin on her face. She went to sit with her friend.  
"You alright?" Mikaela asked.  
"I'm fine. Just worried is all."  
"I understand. It'll be alright girl. You should see these guys in action. They kick ass!"  
"Heh. That's good."  
Moon joined the others as they were watching the screen. The other four bots landed in the same area. They were sure the Decepticons had already scanned their new form and were on their way to meet with Starscream. Where that was they were not sure. All they could do was sit and wait for them to make their move. The tensions were high. Optimus had hoped that since the Allspark had been destroyed the war would be over. Apparently not. The Decepticons wanted revenge for the death of their leader, and they would have it no matter what.  
"Who is it this time Ratchet?" Ironhide asked. You could tell he was ready for battle. He would have it soon enough.  
"Skywarp, Thundercracker, Ramjet, and Sunstorm. All Starscream's men."  
"Moon? You know anything about these guys?" Ironhide asked.  
"Mindless, but very strong. I never served with them, but I've seen them before. Starscream's lackeys are very loyal."  
"Its time to start your mission Moon." Optimus stated while turning to look at him. "Fly high, and don't let them see you."  
"Yes sir." Moon replied and he made his way topside. He wanted nothing more than to spend time with Crystal. He had just confessed his love to her, offered her his bond. But now there was no time for that. The enemy was upon them, love would have to wait. She would have to wait. A pain ached in his chest and he knew it was fear. He feared that something would happen to either one of them, and he would lose her. Just as he had found her, the possibility of losing her was real, and it was hurting him. He shook the thoughts away as he transformed and took to the sky.  
He flew over the craters in the earth, made a wide circle around the area, looking for anything that they could have scanned, any remains that might show where they were headed. But there was nothing. He flew over every abandoned structure he saw, taking photos and sending them straight to base. Clouds were starting to roll in and a storm was approaching.  
Crystal was sitting on her bed. Mikaela was asleep again. She was drawing on her sketch pad when the sound of thunder vibrated through the ceiling. Even underground you could hear it. It was a good thing Moon had repaired her shed. This storm would have probably sealed its fate.  
Moon…Optimus had given him another task. He was out in the air right now, flying around. She hoped he was ok, out there by himself. Hopefully the Decepticons didn't see him. A cold lump formed in her stomach. She tried to imagine what it would be like if they were bonded right now. If he were to die right now, then she would too. She wasn't ready to die. But what if he died right now and one of the Autobots had to come in here to tell her the news. She would cry, she would sob. Her heart would tear in two and she wouldn't be able to see anything past the blinding pain that would overcome her. She did not want to lose him, and she did not want to imagine another day without him. She wanted to go flying with him, watch him read her books with a look of confusion on his face that made her laugh. She wanted to watch him play Xbox, threatening to throw the thing out the window every time he lost. But most of all, she wanted to touch him. Not just his projection, but him. She knew his projection was for her, a girl has needs after all. But to touch him, his metal, his wires, his very unearthly being, that is what she wanted. She wanted to feel his energy course through her again, making her heart race, and for the briefest moment, feel what he was feeling. She wanted him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Crystal was walking with Mikaela down the large hallways to Ratchet's office. It was time for a checkup and Crystal had nothing else to do with her time. She hadn't seen Moon since yesterday and she tried not to feel depressed about it.  
They entered the room and Mikaela took a seat while Crystal stood next to her. Ratchet came around the corner and smiled at the two.  
"How are you doing today Mikaela?"  
"My leg itches like a bitch Doc."  
"Ha-ha I'm sure it does." He kneeled before her and made a quick scan of her leg. He nodded and smiled, then stood back up.  
"Everything is healing wonderfully. I would say another couple of days and you should be good as new."  
"That's great doc."  
"And how are you feeling Crystal?"  
"Actually Ratchet. There is something I would like to ask you."  
"Oh? Do we need to go into the other room?"  
"No, Mikaela's ok."  
"Then what seems to be the problem?"  
"I just have a couple of questions is all. Moon has just recently asked me to bond with him. I was wondering, what all that involves, if it is even possible, and what will happen to me if it is."  
"Ah, yes. Well, have a seat." He motioned for her to sit down and she did. Ratchet knelt down in front of her. His face looked like he was in deep thought but he didn't seem too worried about the questions she had asked. "Ok, first of all, the bonding takes place when two of us merge our sparks. Energy is transferred, and with it a piece of ourselves. It makes the two a part of each other, but it has its draw backs. If one were to die, then the other would as well, seeing as how each one has a piece of the other, the second cannot survive without the first. Unless it’s a forced bonding."  
“Why would it be forced?”  
“I determine that a force bonding is a lot like your rape. Who is to say what the reasoning is behind it.”  
"So how would that work with me exactly?"  
"Your scientist, Einstein said it himself. Energy cannot be created or destroyed, only transferred. Your bodies have energy in it, just a different form, but it can still transfer to another conduit."  
"Moon said my insides would change."  
"Yes, your skin will not tear so easily, your bones will not break so quick. Your organs will be cleansed, sronger, and your blood will become infused with something that we call Energon."  
"What's that?"  
"It is a fuel source. Our food, if you will. When you two bond he will be able to feed off of you."  
"What!? You mean like a vampire? Biting my neck and sucking my blood?"  
"No, no. The energy will be passed is all. Its painless I assure you."  
"Has this happened to anyone before Ratchet?"  
"Yes it has."  
"What happened to them?"  
"They still live Crystal. They act like what you humans call a typical married couple, but they love each other dearly."  
"So what is my future going to hold when I out live everybody then?"  
"The government will help keep you a secret no doubt. Everything will be taken care of. That I can assure you."  
Crystal felt Mikaela reach over and grab her hand. She looked up at her smiling friend who had tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong Mikaela?"  
"I'm just happy for you. That's all." They smiled at each other and when Crystal had no more questions for Ratchet the duo left to the cafeteria for some lunch.  
Moon was still flying over every square inch of the state. He was tired and cranky, and wanted to go back when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He pulled up and went to investigate.  
Hoping his altitude was not to low his vision zoomed until he saw a familiar helicopter land on an open plain of dirt. Spinister transformed and started walking until suddenly he was gone. Moon was confused. He circled the area and then dropped down for a closer look. He saw a large opening, a mine shaft. The crafty bastards were now underground? Surely their space was limited in there, but it made no difference. Moon pulled up and blasted back to base.  
When Moon arrived everyone was busy piecing together what information they had. There were five new Decepticons, they had found refuge underground. They were all soldiers under Starscream's command. They did not know what forms the new arrivals had taken, besides Spinister taking the form of a stealth helicopter. They were all gathered in the command room when three humans came to join them. Sam stepped ahead.  
"What's going on guys?"  
"We think it's time we notified Commander Lennox of the new threat." Ironhide stated.  
Moon had turned to see Crystal standing with Mikaela. She smiled at him and he returned it before facing towards the others again. Crystal suddenly felt one hundred miles away. 'Don't be silly, they are busy.' She tried to tell herself. Mikaela must have caught the look on her face; she reached over and took Crystal's hand.  
"Notify Commander Lennox; tell him to keep any craft, flying or otherwise away from that area. If they have not scanned yet, they will be more vulnerable."  
"Yes sir!" Ironhide made quick work of getting in touch with the commander. Bee had lifted Sam onto his shoulder and was explaining to him their current situation. Optimus look worried, but the battle hardened leader stood tall.  
"My friends. Tomorrow we move out. I will not wait for them to make their first move. This time, we will make ours." Optimus turned to leave the group. "Everyone rest up." And he left.  
Ratchet was tinkering with various controls and staring at the screen on the wall. Bee walked out of the room carrying both Sam and Mikaela. Ironhide was off to the side, seemingly talking to himself, but on a communication link with Commander Lennox. Moon didn't say anything, but he knelt down and scooped up Crystal in his hand. He placed her on his shoulder and she held onto his horn, leaning her head against him. She could almost feel how tired he was. His red optics were dull and he dragged his feet when he walked.  
He entered his chambers, though it looked like they had never been used. Moon's only visit was when Crystal had been injured. He didn't want to be here, and he didn't want her to be here. He wanted them to go home. He set her down on the small human bed and sat down on the floor at its side, rather than his berth. He picked up a plug that was sitting on the floor and inserted it into his arm, it wasn’t energon but it was close enough as a substitute. He leaned back against the wall and turned to look at Crystal.  
"I'm sorry love."  
"Shhh…don't talk. You need your rest." Standing from the bed she kissed his cheek and placed her hands over his optics. He shut them off and she moved down to undress and crawl into bed. Snuggled up on her side she reached over and touched his arm, curling her fingers over the edge of the metal plate she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Five F-20 Tigersharks were on maneuvers when the call came in over the radio. They were ordered back to base immediately. Without hesitation they made their adjustments and headed back to base when the fifth jet in their formation suddenly exploded. They scattered, arming their missiles. Four new Tigersharks entered the dog fight. Pilots couldn't tell one from the other, and were hesitant to fire. One by one, the pilots were shot down.  
Crystal woke to Moon looking down at her. She smiled up at him and sat up.  
"What time is it? I thought you would be gone before I woke up."  
"You've only been asleep for two hours. It's still late."  
"And why aren't you asleep mister? Hmm?" She scolded him.  
"I've been thinking."  
"Oh? About what?"  
"You."  
"What's wrong with me?"  
"Heh. There is nothing wrong with you darling." He placed the back of a finger against her cheek and she leaned into it.  
"You know Moon. I have been giving a lot of thought to what you asked me."  
"I told you not to worry about it."  
"But I did anyway. I've made my decision. I want to bond with you."  
Moon looked at her for a long moment. His eyes shifted back and forth between hers. But she held her ground. She looked right back into his eyes with a smile on her face. He gently picked her up and cradled her to his chest.  
"This means so much to me Crystal."  
"It means a lot to me to. I couldn't imagine a future without your big butt parked in my back yard."  
He chuckled at her. "Are you ready to begin?"  
"What? Right now? Moon, you need your rest!"  
"I will get enough rest. Don't worry about that."  
"Oh. Well, then yes. Yes I am." Moon's chest shifted, the misshapen nose breaking away and reveling his wires. The plate that blocked his spark moved out of the way and she saw the bright pulsating blue light. She looked up at him, worry on her face. "Moon, what do I do?"  
"The same as before." His voice was hoarse and his eyes hooded.  
She touched his wires, feeling the familiar tingle dance across her skin. His spark reached out to her, sending small jolts to her finger tips. Her body accepted them and they came to rest in her belly. She touched him more fully now, both hands placed on his chest, trailing down and back up. She rubbed her fingers against him, leaving little nibbles on his shoulders. His spark seemed to pulsate faster and it gave her encouragement. Her emotions started to wash over her at the same moment Moon jerked at her touch. She loved him. Something in the back of her mind started to make sense. It wasn't just touching; it was the energy she was giving off. It was her emotions; her love was like a wave of pleasure that washed over him. She stepped closer to his chest and grabbed a hold of the wires that wrapped around the outlined casing that held his spark. All that she felt, all that she desired she placed heavy on her mind, pushing them down to her heart, then she stepped forward. His spark exploded, wrapping her in blinding light. Her skin danced and she was barely aware of the roar Moon was emitting. Images danced in her mind, a strange world, and many battles. She saw the punishments he endured, the orders he took, and how he felt in each situation. She didn't hide from these, but accepted them, accepted him for who he was, what he did, and now, who he is. She felt something stirring inside of her, and she knew what it was. It was Moon. He was a part of her now, and she knew she was a part of him. She smiled, happiness flooding her senses, sending another wave over Moon. He growled again, his spark pulsating against her.  
They sat there for some time. Moon replaced his casing and chest, cradling Crystal on his shoulder against his head. Her breathing had slowed and she was asleep now. As gently as he could he laid her back on the bed and slipped into stasis. Then Moon did something he hadn't before. He had a dream. And she was there. She seemed to know that this was more than a dream, and babbled on about how cool this was, how happy she was, and how much she loved him. His spark ached. This couldn't last forever could it? Tomorrow he would wake up and go to battle. No one knew the outcome, and he feared the worst. But he was here now. They had this wonderful place to themselves. He would forget the outside world for now.  
Crystal woke alone, again. She assumed they had all left. A feeling of dread crept up on her but she chanted to herself not to worry. Everything was going to be ok. She thought about what Moon had said, about not wanting to be selfish, and she smiled. She was being selfish to. She wanted Moon, and she didn't want to go on without him.  
'I love you.' She thought to herself, and gasped when a reply came back.  
'I love you too.'


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The Autobots were gathered around the entrance to the mine shaft. The sun was high in the sky and the anticipation was so thick one could cut it with a knife. All had their weapons ready, slowly approaching the entrance till they were but feet away. Optimus stepped forward, his massive cannon resting comfortably on his arm. He held it forward and yelled into the tunnel.  
"Starscream! Show yourself! It ends now!"  
All was silent for what seemed like an eternity until the heavy foot falls of metal feet came forward. Starscream crouched and exited the entrance. He had no weapons ready, but a smirk was set firmly on his face.  
"Yes Optimus. Yes it does."  
A bit set back by his words the Autobots were suddenly showered with dirt as shots rained down on them. Four jets swooped down from the sky. Ironhide shot his dual cannons in rapid succession, following one of the crafts until its tail was hit and it plummeted down. He laughed despite himself.  
"Easy enough." But then he was punched from behind. Thundercracker let his fists fly, Ironhide dodging and looking for an opportunity to retaliate. Optimus was in close battle with Ramjet, shooting at the Decepticon's knee. Ramjet bowed over, and Optimus delivered a massive uppercut, sending the Decepticon flying back on his aft.  
Starscream watched on as Sunstorm rained his shells down onto Bumblebee from the air. The weak little Autobot was trying desperately to duck and roll out of the way. Starscream brought up his arm to load his sidewinders when Moon dove from the air, his five barrel cannon railing shells all along Starscream's back. Starscream spun around, shooting his missiles at the target. The airborne missiles spiraled up to its target, Moon swerved and rolled, but one hit his wing and he wobbled. He steadied himself and pointed his nose down, his every intention of ramming into Starscream. Starscream shifted, transforming and taking to the air. Moon made a hard right, pulling into a full vertical position and chasing after the Decepticon.  
Starscream lead him into the canyons, trying to shake the enraged Harrier off his tail. He clipped edges of the stone walls, tilting himself on his side to speed through cracks. But Moon carried on, his determination fuelling his engine to push him faster. When he had but only seconds to fire upon the Raptor he did, but his shells met with stone walls.  
The canyon was coming to an end, a large hill just on the other end. Starscream punched it, pulling up at the last second, hoping to send the Harrier nose first into the jagged rock. But Moon made it, his nose came up and Starscream was just in view. But he didn't see the Comanche Helicopter hiding behind the hill. He didn't see it rise up to be seen as it released an array of Hellfire Missiles. Moon felt the sting in his belly, and he was falling. He did the best he could, his tail dragging a line of smoke with him as he turned around back towards the Autobots. Starscream and Spinister were right behind him. Starscream made no move to attack but Spinister was releasing his 20mm cannon onto Moon's hull.  
Moon couldn't maintain altitude, he was going down fast. His nose scraped ground when he finally touched down, the sight of the Autobots making their way towards him. At this point he wasn't even sure if he could transform. All seemed lost. He looked on as Optimus and Ironhide armed their cannons, pointing them in the direction that Starscream and Spinister would soon collide with. He could see Ratchet further behind, trying to attach Bee's arm as quickly as he could so they could rejoin the battle. Skywarp had other plans as he assaulted them with shells. Ratchet fired back, but the jet maneuvered out of the way coming around and attacking again.  
Starscream and Spinister landed and transformed behind Moon, bringing up their weapons to taunt those that the Autobots held. They were at a standstill.  
"Just let us have him Prime."  
"No Starscream. You cannot have him. He is no longer one of you."  
"He will always be a Decepticon Prime, don't you see?"  
"No! He has proven himself, you cannot have him."  
"Proven himself? How? By fucking a human? A piece of shit meat sack! He is a traitor, and he will DIE!"  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Prime lunged for Starscream as the Decepticon lowered his cannon to Moon. Spinister was moving forward, his fist drawn back to collide with Optimus. Ironhide was aiming his cannon at Starscream, the barrel starting its rapid rotations, ready to spew out a finally blast into the Decepticon's face.  
The dirt rose around them and Starscream watched as Spinister was pelted down by shells. They penetrated his armor, sparks flew, and his wails of pain activated Starscream's 'Fight or Flight' mechanism. The Decepticon leapt into the air, transforming and blasting off. Five F-18 Deltas and three A-10 Warthogs were in formation above them.  
"Did you start the party without us?" A voice cackled in over Ironhide's communication link. A lone Apache Helicopter hovered in the distance as if watching the battle.  
"Your timing is impeccable Lennox!" Ironhide grunted as the five Deltas made chase to the Raptor and last remaining Tigershark.  
"Well excuse me! We had to arm the Warthogs with the new EFP rounds. Otherwise, that ugly ass Decepticon would still be on his feet."  
The Deltas made quick work of Skywarp, the flaming jet plummeting to the ground. But Starscream was still going, with five Deltas close to his tail.  
"We have a situation Commander Lennox. Moonstreak and Bumblebee are down; we need to transport them back to base." Optimus stated as he watched Moon slowly transform, the Energon leaking at every crack. His breathing was labored, trying to cool his systems, and his optics dull.  
"I was not hoping for that, but there is a unit of Chinooks on their way to pick up the pieces of those Decepticons. Two of them will help you transport Moonstreak and Bumblebee."  
"Thank you commander."  
"Anytime Prime."  
Crystal was having hard time breathing. Her chest was heavy and if she didn't close her eyes the room would spin around her. The sounds of helicopters outside alerted the three humans. Sam went topside to check. Mikaela sat with Crystal, a panicked look on her face. Something happened to Moon. They heard the busy feet of giant robots outside the large doors. Ratchet was shouting orders that Crystal couldn't understand. What happened to Moon? She tried to get up but stumbled. Mikaela was of no help with a cast on her leg, but she got to the floor with Crystal and tried to sooth her.  
"I want to see Moon!" Crystal yelled, but Mikaela only hushed her, telling her to wait. Telling her that he was still alive, that everything was going to be ok. Crystal started crying.  
"Don't cry love."  
"Moon! Are you alright? What's wrong?"  
"I'm hurt, but Ratchet is working on me. I am very tired."  
"Don't go to sleep Moon! You might not wake up."  
"I love you."  
"MOON!" But he didn't respond. Crystal sobbed harder, her body overcome with racks of pain. She became angry, frustrated. She pushed herself up and made for the door. Her eyes blurry from tears she made her way down the hall and into Ratchet's Emergency Room.  
The sight before her stopped her heart. There on a large metal table laid Moon. His optics were off, his chest cavity open. Ratchet appeared to be welding pieces of metal together. Crystal couldn't move. She watched in horror as Ratchet worked.  
She wasn't sure how long she stood there before Mikaela had finally caught up with her. Mikaela was saying something but she wasn't listening. Ratchet stopped his work and stepped back, letting a heavy sigh fill the room. He turned to see Crystal watching him and he bowed his head to her.  
"Ratchet?" Crystal asked with a shaky voice.  
"He's alive. But he was heavily damaged. He is in stasis now, but I don't know when or if he will ever wake up."  
"You mean he's in a coma?" Mikaela asked for Crystal.  
"Yes. Something like that."  
"Can I have a moment alone?" Crystal asked, tears streaming down her face. Ratchet nodded, him and Mikaela leaving the room.  
Crystal walked up to Moon's prone form. She climbed up onto the table, falling to her knees by his head. She looked at his chest. His once vibrant spark was now a dim glow. Like a small flame at its wick's end, if the slightest breath were to catch it the flame would go out. She released another sob and threw herself over his chest, grasping for anything, trying to hold onto him.  
"Moon, you've got to wake up. You've got to get better." She sobbed her throat hoarse. Her heart seemed to skip a beat and her fingertips began to tingle. Something in the back of her mind tried to talk to her but she didn't understand what it was saying. She swallowed another sob and took a deep breath. A newfound courage came over her and she looked up to the offline optics, the lids still open, willing them to glow red again.  
"Moon, wake up." She whispered. Her heart started to beat faster and the hairs on her arms stood on end. A sensation was making its way through her veins and the voice in her head was starting to get louder.  
"Moon. Wake. Up." Her voice level now. The lights over head seemed to flicker but she wasn't concerned with that now. Her breathing became heavy and her heart felt like it was about to leap from her chest. Something was spilling over her, spilling onto Moon, even though she could not see it, she could feel it.  
"MOON! WAKE UP!" She screamed and the lights went out as a blinding light exploded into the room. She felt energy dance all along her form, it stretched out, reaching for something. It took hold of its target and assaulted it, forcing itself on to it, around it, into it. She felt herself being drained and she suddenly felt so tired. The blinding light was gone, the room was dark. The only sound that came to her ears was the sound of her breathing, and then gears moving, metal shifting. She felt a large hand come down on her. She gasped and looked up to a pair of bright red eyes.  
"Moon?"  
"Yes love. It's me. And I think I'm going to be ok." She laughed despite herself and crawled up over his chest to get close to his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could and just laid there, the vibrant pulse of his spark under her belly made her smile. The little voice was right. Everything was going to be ok.


End file.
